White Sun Rising
by SkywalkerT-65
Summary: Well, this is a response to a challenge I received. Basically, what would happen if Ichigo was told Sode no Shirayuki's name during his fight with Byakuya in order to protect Rukia. Obviously this is an AU, so don't let that stop you from reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the newest story from me. This one though isn't my idea it is from a challenge I received...thus the credit goes to the creator of the Challenge for thinking up this wonderful idea... that person being Ryuken-Sogetsu.**

**Here is the challenge in its entirety, just so you guy's know what I'm working with:**

**#1 Any time before Ichigo gets owned by Byakuya, or when he's about to be, Sode no Shirayuki tells Ichigo her name to protect Rukia forming a link between the two of them**

**#2 Ichigo can use both Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia can use Zangetsu as well**

**#3 It doesn't need to be an IchiRuki pairing but it fits the easiest so have fun if that's what you want**

**#4 Sode no Shirayuki forces Ichigo to learn kido/forces Rukia to teach him because she "Can't stand being treated so roughly." because of his fail-tacular control of his reishi**

**#5 If you want to be poetic and have Byakuya get beaten by Sode no Shirayuki because it's his sister's zanpakuto**

**#6 Because of her bond/link/whatever term you decide to Ichigo's soul, Rukia becomes a Vizard (this one I might drop...sorry Ryuken)**

**#7 Rukia can "borrow" reishi from Ichigo**

**#8 Only one "copy" of each Zanpakuto can exist at one time so when they call on the other Zanpakuto, the Zanpakuto has to agree first.**

**#9 Ichigo's Sode no Shirayuki is a different size and shape from Rukia's to suit his physical and fighting style differences, and her Zangetsu is tailored to her as well, but the Zanpakuto's powers are the same**

**So there you go, that is what I'm working with...the overall concept here is that Ichigo can use Sode no Shirayuki, and that said Zanpaku-to let him do it. That being said, I hope you all like it.**

**Rukia: They better like it, you put a lot of work into this.**

**Ichigo: Yeah I know he did...which is weird considering just how many stories he has.**

**A/N: Yes I know I need to work on the other ones, that's no reason to scare people off strawberry.**

**Ichigo: My name does not mean STRAWBERRY for the last time!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki found himself in a very dangerous situation. His friend, Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki had ran off, supposedly to protect him when her people came to arrest her for giving him her powers. But Rukia had to have known that Ichigo would chase after her…it was in his nature after all. When he had found his friend, Ichigo had to save his rival Uryu Ishida from the blade of a Soul Reaper with red-hair shaped oddly like a pineapple. That same Soul Reaper had cut Rukia's arm and cheek, and the sight of the blood, and Rukia holding her wounded arm made Ichigo angrier than he had ever been. He didn't understand why…but he wanted to kill this man for even daring to hurt Rukia.<p>

"Hey carrot-top, I asked a question, what Squad are you from?" the redhead yelled at Ichigo, breaking him out of his daze.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki pineapple, and I don't come from one of your Squads!" Ichigo yelled back, completely beyond caring about if the Reapers knew who he was.

The Reaper glared at Ichigo over the hair joke…and then yelled, "The names Renji Abarai boy! And if you aren't from a Squad you must be the human who stole Rukia's powers!"

"So what if I am? It was the only way to keep both of us from dying. Why should it matter anyway?" Ichigo asked, lazily holding his Zanpaku-to behind his back.

"It matters because if I kill you she will get her powers back!" Renji yelled, jumping at Ichigo and bringing his blade down.

The younger Reaper brought his blade up and intercepted Renji's strike. Though the redheaded Reaper kept on swinging, pushing Ichigo back. As soon as it looked like he got an opening, Ichigo swung his blade down…but Renji just jumped over him and cut Ichigo's shoulder.

"So pitiful…you didn't really think you stood a chance did you? Rukia ran away to save you…but you had to be a moron and come after her didn't you? " Renji asked, holding his blade on his shoulder.

Ichigo just glared up at the older Reaper, as Renji continued talking, with a very sad looking Rukia in the background, "You know, you never really had a chance kid. You're a sad excuse for a human, let alone a Reaper, you could never hope to even scratch me."

But Renji was interrupted as Ichigo surged upwards and cut his jaw.

"What was that…something about not even giving you a scratch?" Ichigo asked, smirking at Renji, despite the pain in his arm.

"Why you little…" Renji said, before the other Soul Reaper distracted him.

"You let your guard down Renji." The other Reaper said.

"But Captain! He's just a human with Rukia's powers. I mean look at that monster of a Zanpaku-to! He obviously can't control his reiatsu!" Renji yelled.

"I recognized him from a report that the Secret Remote Squad sent in. This boy, Ichigo Kurosaki drove a Menos back to Hueco Mundo." The Captain said.

Renji's eyes widened, but then he broke out laughing, "Are you serious Captain Kuchiki? There is no way this boy could hurt a Menos! The Remote Squad isn't what it used to be. Hey twerp, what's the name of your Zanpaku-to?"

Ichigo looked at Renji like he was crazy, "What do you mean name? You named your Zanpaku-to?"

Renji just laughed again, before raising his blade, "See, you don't even know your blades name. Let me show you what your missing boy, Roar Zabimaru!"

And with that the Reaper's blade transformed into a segmented monster of a sword, that Renji brought down on Ichigo after jumping into the air. The young human brought his own Zanpaku-to up to block, but Renji's blade split into segments, and sliced into Ichigo's shoulder, the older Reaper ripping it out slowly and very painfully.

As Ichigo collapsed to the ground, Renji gloated again, "Told you that you weren't a match for me kid. A Zanpaku-to changes according to the wielder's reiatsu…how do you like the shape of my reiatsu?"

Ichigo didn't say anything; he was still in too much shock and pain. But Rukia was in shock too, _Ichigo…how could this happen! I told him not to follow me, but deep down I guess I always knew he would. Ichigo is too stubborn to just stay behind…but that's what I love about him…wait did I just think that?_

Rukia shook her head to clear those thoughts, and ran at Renji, grabbing her oldest friends arm yelling the whole time, "Ichigo get out of here! Run while you can!"

But Ichigo just grabbed the hilt of his blade, and slowly stood up.

"Hey, looks like you still have some fight in you carrot-top. It's no fun killing a helpless enemy anyway, so come on, die with your blade swinging." Renji said, raising Zabimaru, once more aiming to kill Ichigo.

But he was pushed back when a fierce wind blew out from Ichigo, the result of his skyrocketing reiatsu. Renji couldn't believe what he was seeing, but he was soon forced out of that daze as Ichigo shot by him and cut _his_ shoulder.

_What was that? He was dying a minute ago and now he has all this power! This shouldn't be possible!_ Renji thought angrily raising Zabimaru, only for Ichigo to appear right in front of him, driving the Reapers own blade into his face.

Renji skidded along the road, only avoiding falling by grabbing onto some railing, his goggles falling in broken shards all around him.

"Ha, what was that about killing me pineapple! I have never felt so alive, there is so much power flowing through me! I don't know where it came from but I don't really care, my wound's don't hurt, and I feel like I can take you apart now!" Ichigo yelled, jumping up and bringing his blade down on Renji…only for it to be snapped in half.

Ichigo looked at Renji, and seeing he hadn't moved, looked at the other Reaper who he guessed was Rukia's brother or something along those lines. He saw the Captain holding the blade of his Zanpaku-to, even though Ichigo couldn't remember him moving. He then saw the elder Kuchiki drop the blade, and move his hand towards his own blade. Ichigo held his shattered Zanpaku-to in front of him, ready to fight with the ruined sword…but he heard a distinctly feminine voice yell in his head...

"_**Move Ichigo! He's going to attack!"**_

…Not sure why he was listening to the voice, Ichigo twisted his body to the side, but it wasn't enough, he still felt the blade enter his chest.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled, not believing what she was seeing.

Rukia's brother looked over at her, before turning back to Ichigo, "Your slow boy, even when you fall."

He then drove his blade into Ichigo yet again, not noticing how his body dodged slightly to the side again. As Ichigo's body crumpled to the ground, the Captain sheathed his sword and walked away. Rukia ran towards Ichigo, only to be slammed into a pole by Renji.

"Don't bother Rukia, the boy is dead! All you will do by running to him is add 20 years to your sentence!" Renji yelled.

"I don't care! He died trying to save me! What's wrong with running to him! I even lo…" Rukia stopped herself at the end, not believing her own ears on what she had almost said.

"You what Rukia? You love this boy? Is it because he looks like _him_?" the Captain asked.

Rukia just hung her head, not answering her brother. But her head shot up when she felt a surge of very familiar reiatsu from Ichigo…it was her own!

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ichigo…Ichigo…wake up!"<strong>_ that female voice from earlier yelled.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and saw nothing but blazing snow around him. When he looked around, he saw a bunch of buildings surrounding him, but it was hard to make out details through the blinding snowstorm.

"_**About time you woke up. I see you noticed you aren't where you used to be."**_ The female voice said.

"Who are you? And where are you!" Ichigo yelled, looking wildly around the area.

"_**Up here Ichigo."**_ The voice answered from behind the young Soul Reaper.

As he turned around, Ichigo saw a beautiful women standing in front of him. She had long white hair, and an intricate blue kimono.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Ichigo asked again.

"_**This is your inner world Ichigo…though I imagine it would look quite different if I wasn't here. I am Rukia's Zanpaku-to, you formed a link with me when you took her powers."**_ The women said.

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "Inner World? And you're Rukia's Zanpaku-to? Why am I in here in the first place?"

The women laughed lightly, _**"My aren't you full of questions Ichigo. This is the deepest refuge of your soul. You are in here because Byakuya Kuchiki, my wielders brother nearly destroyed the source of your powers, your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. I did what I could to move your body after the first blow, but you still took a bad wound. I can help you get back up and fight them more, but only for a very limited time, and I will be strained to hide your powers after that. Knowing that…do you want to fight or live?"**_

Ichigo stood up, and looked his best friends Zanpaku-to straight in the eyes, "I want to fight!"

The women nodded, _**"Okay then, my name is….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the outside~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia watched as Ichigo stood up, his body cloaked in fierce white reiatsu. He was no longer holding his massive, if broken, Zanpaku-to…but Rukia recognized the weapon he was holding…it was her blade! It was slightly off though…the blade was much longer, and the ribbon wrapped up around Ichigo's arm.<p>

"Sode no Shirayuki…what an interesting name." Ichigo said softly, looking at the new blade in his hand before launching faster than ever at Byakuya.

The Captain barely raised his own blade in time to intercept Ichigo, who was raining blows down on Byakuya faster than Rukia could follow, the beautiful white blade contrasting sharply with the black uniforms of the combatants.

_How could Ichigo be using Sode no Shirayuki? I didn't know it was possible for a Soul Reaper to use another ones Zanpaku-to…_Rukia thought, not sure what to make of what she was seeing.

Ichigo was slowly pushing Byakuya back, the Captain not expecting the shear ferocity behind the younger man's blows, and the length of his blade. But as soon as the attack started, it suddenly stopped, as blood flew out from Ichigo's chest, and the blade in his hands faded away in a burst of white reiatsu…along with any signature of Spiritual Power from Ichigo. The young man then fell back to the ground, where Byakuya raised his katana, ready to deal a killing blow. But Rukia had broken free from Renji and jumped in front of Ichigo.

"Stop brother! That was just my power trying to defend me! Ichigo has none left, why bother killing him!" Rukia yelled, standing protectively in front of Ichigo.

"And how do you know that Rukia? How do you know he wasn't using your power and is just hiding it now?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow at how much Rukia cared for this human boy.

"Have you ever heard of a Soul Reaper being able to use another's Zanpaku-to brother? I'm telling you it was just Shirayuki using him to try and defend me." Rukia shot back, desperately hoping her brother would listen and not kill Ichigo in front of her.

Byakuya sighed and sheathed his blade before turning around, "Okay Rukia, the boy's Soul Chain and Soul Sleep were severed anyway. He will die soon enough…now come with us."

Rukia nodded sadly, and with one final look at the battered and bleeding Ichigo she followed her brother…tears flowing freely, and she didn't even try to stop the crying.

Ichigo looked on the whole time, too weak to move or even talk…all he could do is watch as Rukia walked through the portal Renji made, looking back one last time, and Ichigo's heart nearly broke seeing the free flowing tears on Rukia's face.

"_**I'm sorry Ichigo…I did all that I could. Whenever you wake up, don't be afraid to call on me for help…just call my name…"**_ Shirayuki said, as Ichigo slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Huh…I'm still alive…and why does it feel warm all of a sudden?<em> Ichigo thought as he slowly returned to alertness.

But he soon jumped up as he saw a strange face hovering just inches above his own.

"AHHHH! Who are you!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to push the man off of him.

"Boss he's awake!" the man yelled, just as Ichigo recognized him…while throwing him off.

"Wait, your one of Hat and Clog's guys, why were you on top of me?" Ichigo asked, sitting up too quick and pulling his still healing wounds.

"I wouldn't move around too much Mr. Kurosaki, you could reopen your wounds." Kisuke said walking into the room, holding both his cane and a sealed Zanpaku-to.

Ichigo recognized the blade immediately…it was Rukia's Zanpaku-to. Which reminded him, _"Hey are you still in there Sode no Shirayuki?"_

"_**Yes I am Ichigo, and you don't need to use my full name. The fact is that I will be in here until we can rescue Rukia and she can recover me along with the rest of her powers. Though we will always have a link." **_Shirayuki answered.

Ichigo nodded slightly and noticed Kisuke staring at him, "What is it Hat and Clogs? I'm assuming you save me and brought me to your place right? What about Uryu, is he okay too?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes I did Mr. Kurosaki. Mr. Ishida is fine, his wounds weren't that bad, so he just went home, though he did seem worried about you. But that's beside the point, I don't know how you did it, but you retained your Soul Reaper powers. I can tell that you know your Zanpaku-to's name too."

Ichigo shook his head, "No I haven't actually."

Kisuke looked confused by that, "What do you mean you haven't, your blade shrank to a sealed state and I could sense you talking to your blade."

Ichigo just shook his head again, "No I was talking to Rukia's blade. For whatever reason I can use Rukia's Zanpaku-to. Which reminds me, can you please hand Shirayuki over?"

Kisuke numbly nodded and handed Ichigo the sealed blade, not quite sure what was going on…he had never heard of a Soul Reaper being able to use a Zanpaku-to other than their personal blade of course.

"Well then, that saves me some trouble, I was planning on having to replace your powers. But now I don't have to, since you can use Ms. Kuchiki's like that." Kisuke said, hiding his shock behind his fan.

"Well actually I would like some training…since I can tell you must have some idea what your doing from what Shirayuki has told me. That and I can't run around using Rukia's Zanpaku-to all the time, I need to learn the name of my own." Ichigo said, putting Shirayuki on his waist.

"Okay then Mr. Kurosaki, let's get started tomorrow, for now you need to go home and finish healing." Kisuke said.

Ichigo nodded, and set off for his house after hopping back into his body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there was the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this, my first attempt at writing a challenge response. Please read and review. Oh and the OOC'ness with Ichigo and Rukia was intentional, the point of it being this story has the Ichi/Ruki stuff from the start, that and Rukia wasn't even sure where her sudden feelings came from...as you can notice by her never outright saying anything about loving Ichigo (that was Byakuya not her).**

**Rukia: What a short chapter...**

**Ichigo: And I should have won that fight easily!**

**A/N: Oh stop complaining.**


	2. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter. Honestly I didn't expect to get this out so soon...so don't expect regular posts this fast. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this and review.**

**Ichigo: About time you got some work done.**

**Rukia: And I want out of this cell...**

**Ichigo: Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!**

**A/N: Not yet strawberry...its still too early.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day~ <strong>

* * *

><p><p>

_It's so odd…everyone forgot Rukia…it's almost like she was never here. I thought Uryu at least would remember her, but he isn't here._ Ichigo thought sadly, he was already starting to miss Rukia.

**_"It's not surprising they forgot her Ichigo. She never lived here to start with, and if that wasn't enough Byakuya and Renji probably wiped all their memories."_** Shirayuki said.

Ichigo flinched a little, since he still wasn't used to hearing her in his head. And he stuck his face in his hands when the Zanpaku-to spirit laughed at his reaction.

But the rest of the day passed much the same as a normal day would…only without Rukia. Shirayuki tried to cheer Ichigo up, but it didn't work, the young Reaper felt something was missing from his life without Rukia.

As Ichigo walked towards Kisuke's shop Orihime waved him down.

"Ichigo…where's Rukia, and why has everyone forgotten her?" the girl asked.

After talking for a few minutes Orihime looked at her friend sadly, "So she was taken back to the Soul Society? That must really be tearing you up."

"I'm a little surprised with you Orihime, I didn't know you could see us. But yeah, it hurts to have lost her, but I'm not about to give up on her. And it helps to have her Zanpaku-to to talk to." Ichigo said back.

**_"Hmm…so you like having me in here? Maybe I should make myself more comfortable…"_** Shirayuki said, rearranging the furniture she had materialized on top of one of the buildings.

Ichigo just sighed, making Orihime raise an eyebrow since she hadn't said anything. But she did say something now, "Are you sure you should take her back? I mean that is her home, all her friends and family live in the Soul Society."

Ichigo just looked at Orihime like she had said he should kill himself, since leaving Rukia behind to die would end up with much the same result.

"But…if you think that's right then do it Ichigo. After all, if she's still alive she can see her family and friends again. I don't want my friend to die anymore than you do." The kind teen continued.

Ichigo suddenly stood up, and looked down on Orihime, "Don't worry, I will bring Rukia back here…back to where she belongs!"

Orihime nodded at Ichigo's retreating back, and headed over to a phone, "Yeah…we need to train Chad…I'll meet you later…bye."

* * *

><p><p>

**Urahara Shoten~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Good to see you Mr. Kurosaki. Are your wounds healed?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo just pulled his shirt open, exposing his scars.

"Good, well follow me, you're in for a rough ride Ichigo." Kisuke said

Ichigo nodded, but yelled out, "Thank you for saving me!"

Kisuke turned around, hiding his face behind his fan, "What did you say?"

Ichigo flushed a little, "Nothing."

Kisuke smiled behind his fan, "That's what I thought. Come on, we need to start."

**_"He knows what you said."_** Shirayuki pointed out.

_"I know, but if he chooses to ignore it that works for me."_ Ichigo shot back.

**_"Good point, but let's get this over with, I want to go get Rukia and your Zanpaku-to is getting impatient for you to learn his name."_** Shirayuki reminded him.

* * *

><p><p>

**A few minutes later~**

* * *

><p><p>

"WOW! Who knew such a large space existed under my shop!" Kisuke yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, very impressive…can we get on with the training?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh come on…I put a lot of work into this, look I painted the ceiling blue…and added trees to make it look more natural." Kisuke protested.

"That just makes it feel like a prison…and is it policy to ignore customers like that?" Ichigo asked Tessai.

"Don't ask…" the taller man answered.

"Well let's get this training started." Ichigo continued, stretching his legs.

"Okay then, you asked for this Mr. Kurosaki…" Kisuke said, brining his cane into Ichigo's face, knocking the young man out of his body.

"OW! What was that for?" Ichigo yelled, Shirayuki laughing in his head.

"What, you needed to be out of your body to train…now hand over that blade." Kisuke said, smiling behind his fan and pointing at Shirayuki.

"What? Why do you need Shirayuki?" Ichigo asked, sticking his hand defensively over the blade on his waist.

**_"You don't need me to communicate with your own Zanpaku-to Ichigo. I would only interfere with that."_** Shirayuki told him.

_"Okay then, but I still don't like giving you to him."_ Ichigo replied.

**_"Oh don't worry about it. He can't do anything to me without you knowing. Besides, my master trusted him so I don't see why you can't."_** Shirayuki shot back.

"Okay then, here's the blade Mr. Hat and Clogs…don't do anything to her." Ichigo said, pulling the Zanpaku-to out of his belt.

"Okay then, now for the actual training…" Kisuke said, before hitting Ichigo in the head with his cane, knocking the younger man out.

* * *

><p><p>

**Ichigo's inner world~**

* * *

><p><p>

Ichigo woke up back in his inner world, and it was still snowy, but without the blizzard from before.

**_"You know that was mean…but I can't fault Urahara's methods it did get you in here."_** Shirayuki said from above Ichigo.

"Are you kidding me? He could have at least warned me!" Ichigo yelled back, extremely angry with Kisuke for not warning him.

**_"Oh get over it Ichigo, there's someone here who wants to meet you."_** Shirayuki said, pointing towards a pole on the building.

When Ichigo looked in that direction he saw a man in a dark robe with yellow sunglasses standing on it…which wouldn't have been to odd if it weren't for the fact that he was standing sideways.

"I'm guessing that you're my Zanpaku-to right?" Ichigo asked, not noticing the odd angle the man was standing at for a second.

"{Yes I am…but I have a question for you Ichigo? How are you sitting like that?}" the man asked.

"Huh…what are you talking about? And how are you standing like that?" Ichigo asked…before he looked down. And promptly stood up and hugged himself to the wall of the building.

Ichigo then heard Shirayuki's melodious laughter above him before she said, **_"Oh calm down Ichigo. This is your inner world you aren't in any danger. In any case, didn't you notice we have no problem standing in here? If it really makes you feel better come to the top of one of the buildings…though that _will_ make you fall."_**

"Ha, ha…very funny Shirayuki. Your used to this weird sideways city, I'm not." Ichigo shot back, hesitantly stepping out.

**_"What makes you think I'm used to it? This isn't my normal home remember. The most I can do to make it seem homely…hence the snow. Though I don't want to know what this place says about the state of your mind…"_** Shirayuki said.

Ichigo glared at the female Zanpaku-to and turned towards the oddly silent man.

"Okay then…what am I going to have to do to learn your name. Shirayuki told me a little but I still don't know exactly how." Ichigo told him.

"{It's simple really Ichigo…see all the swords surrounding you? Find the correct one and you will be able to hear my name.}" the man said, indicating the field of Zanpaku-to's surrounding the little group.

Ichigo looked at the two spirits like they were joking, but seeing how serious they were he sighed and got to work looking through the blades.

The first one that caught his eye was the supersized version of Shirayuki he had been using since he first got Rukia's powers. But as soon as Ichigo grabbed it, the thing snapped in half, resembling what it looked like when Byakuya broke it. Ichigo dropped the blade and moved on, but every time he grabbed one it either broke the same way, or disintegrated in his hands. Ichigo was just about ready to give up and ask for help, but then he saw another blade…and this one seemed to call to him. It was about the length of Shirayuki when he had used her against Byakuya, but it had a sliver blade, blue hilt, blue tassels, and a gold guard. When Ichigo picked this blade up it didn't break or disintegrate, and the teen heard a voice in his head.

"{Good job Ichigo…you found me. That blade represents your resolve…to protect your friends, your family, and to rescue Rukia. My name is…}" the man said, before Ichigo found himself back outside his body.

"I'm guessing you found out your blades name right Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"Oh yeah I did Hat and Clogs…and why didn't you warn me!" Ichigo yelled, punching the shopkeeper in the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Kisuke asked, holding his bleeding nose.

"You just knocked me out without any warning…of course I'm going to be angry!" Ichigo yelled back.

"But it was necessary…you wouldn't have let me do it otherwise…nice Zanpaku-to by the way." Kisuke said, pointing at Ichigo's back, while holding his nose with his other hand.

Ichigo stuck his hand behind his back, not sure what Kisuke was talking about…and felt the hilt of a Zanpaku-to. When he unsheathed it, Ichigo saw it was the blade he had found in his Inner World. After Ichigo re-sheathed the blade, Kisuke handed over Shirayuki, which left Ichigo with two Zanpaku-to's, one on his hip and one on his back.

"Well then…now that you know the name of your Zanpaku-to we can start the actual training. First thing's first…knock my hat off with either of your Zanpaku-to's." Kisuke said, once again smiling behind his fan.

Ichigo lunged forward with his newly earned Zanpaku-to, but Kisuke leaned back slightly and all Ichigo hit was the rim of the hat.

"Hmm…you got that close with a sealed Zanpaku-to…impressive, but don't think I'll go easy on you." Kisuke said, drawing his own blade out of his cane.

Ichigo nodded, and turned his own blade on Kisuke, ready to launch his own attack. But when Kisuke lunged at him, Ichigo could barely follow the blow, and he was knocked back into a rock, shattering it with his body. Kisuke quickly followed through the dust, never letting up on attacking Ichigo.

The younger Reaper brought his blade up, and expected it to cleave right through Kisuke's, since it couldn't possibly be a Zanpaku-to. But when the slender blade knocked Ichigo's larger sword aside and cut a gash on his forehead, Shirayuki berated her current wielder.

**_"Ichigo don't be such an idiot! How would he know so much stuff if he wasn't a Soul Reaper at some point!"_**

Ichigo just shook his head, and listened to Kisuke confirm the female spirits suspicions, "You thought this wasn't a Zanpaku-to didn't you? Well let me tell you something…this sword is most defiantly a Zanpaku-to. Awaken, Benehime."

And with those words, Kisuke's blade turned into an ornate blade with a crooked handle. He then brought it down, forcing Ichigo back from shear power.

**_"If there was ever a time to use your own Zanpaku-to now is the time Ichigo!"_** Shirayuki yelled.

"{Yes Ichigo, call my name and you can defeat this man.}" the other spirit added.

Ichigo nodded heavily, and raised his blade over his head calling out, "Zangetsu!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Ichigo holding a large meat cleaver shaped blade.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kurosaki you finally released your Shikai! Now we can really get started with this training!" Kisuke said, clapping his hands.

"Sorry Mr. Urahara…you can dodge this right? Because I can't control it yet!" Ichigo yelled, brining Zangetsu down, with a massive blast of blue energy coming from the blade.

"Scream Benehime!" Kisuke yelled himself, barely raising a shield in time.

When the smoke cleared, Kisuke was standing with a damaged red shield in front of him, and a crater behind him, and his hat cut nearly in half in front of him.

"Whew…you killed my hat Mr. Kurosaki. And you are one scary kid…lesson 1 complete." Kisuke said, putting on the damaged hat, and looking at Ichigo sleeping on the re-sealed Zangetsu.

* * *

><p><p>

**Meanwhile in Soul Society**

* * *

><p><p>

"Good morning Lieutenant Abarai," a couple of lower ranking Reapers said as Renji walked past them.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning." Renji said himself, waving behind his back.

He then walked through the door to his barracks, and headed to the cell Rukia was in.

"Hey Rukia, I came to see you!" the Lieutenant yelled at his friend.

But he just saw Rukia sitting in her chair, staring out the small window, and she didn't even turn around when she said, "Hello Renji…come to mock me?"

Renji's temper flared a little at that, but he kept it in check. "No I didn't Rukia, I just came to see how you were doing."

Rukia laughed lightly at that…but it didn't have any mirth to it, the laugh sounded sad and defeated, "Well nice to know you still care about me…even after you let my Brother kill the only person who still liked me for who I am."

Renji's temper _did_ jump to the front this time, "You're still moping over that carrot-top? Rukia the boy is dead and probably never cared about you in the first place!"

Rukia just let out that same laugh again, "And how would you know that _Lieutenant_ Abarai? How do you know Ichigo didn't care about me…you killed him before he could explain himself!"

Renji couldn't believe his ears…Rukia was yelling at _him_ like he had betrayed her…and she really cared about that human more than her oldest friend? He couldn't believe this…

"Rukia, why are you so angry at us, we did the right thing, look at you…if you had stayed there any longer you would never have come back. We did what was expected of us…unlike you who had the nerve to fall for a human boy!" Renji yelled back.

Rukia did turn to Renji this time, and it nearly broke the redheads heart…even considering how angry he was. Her eyes were red and puffy; making it obvious she had been crying since she got there, and her expression was the most depressed and defeated he had ever seen on Rukia's face. But beneath it all, there was a deep anger…anger at herself for letting Ichigo die…and deep hatred at Renji and Byakuya for killing him in such a horrible way.

"I would like you to leave now Renji, I want to be alone…since that's how you left me, you and my 'Brother'. I have no one now…not even my Zanpaku-to." Rukia said, turning back from Renji, and heading to her cot to lie down.

Renji just gaped at Rukia for a second, and then turned around angrily to leave the room, still not believing Rukia truly cared for that human more than him.

Once she was sure Renji was gone, Rukia broke down crying again. She hated showing such weakness, but her heart had been shattered the moment Byakuya had stabbed Ichigo for the second time, sealing the boys fate. It was only then she acknowledged what she had felt for Ichigo…far to late to help him or tell him. And now she was alone, waiting to die, and hope that she could join him…in death if not in life…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...there was the chapter. And honestly writing the last part depressed _me_ so I don't know how you all will react to it. And it was my first attempt at angst...so not sure how it turned out. But bear in mind I'm working with a Rukia who loves Ichigo, and thus would be more depressed by his 'death', than in canon.**

**Isshin: That was so sad! Ichigo rescue my third daughter already!**

**Ichigo: What are you doing here you crazy old man! And she's not your daughter!**

**Rukia: Get here and save me already!**

**A/N: This is odd...**


	3. Training cont

**A/N: Well here is the chapter. I'm sorry this took longer to get out, but I have other stories to work on after all. That being said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and review.**

**Ichigo: About darn time...**

**Rukia: I know...and that last chapter was depressing...**

**Nami o Katto: Tell me about it...my master depressed me...**

**A/N: And why is the Zanpaku-to, I made up here?**

**Ichigo: Since you have been ignoring her? How should we know?**

**A/N: Well if you are here do the disclaimer.**

**Nami o Katto: Oh fine...Skywalker does not own Bleach nor does he want to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

Ichigo was taking one of his rare breaks. He had been training practically non-stop the past few days and it was nice to be able to rest.

**_"Man, that guy is really putting us through our paces isn't he?"_** Shirayuki asked.

Ichigo just shrugged, he had gotten used to talking with Rukia's Zanpaku-to by now, even if Zangetsu wasn't terribly talkative himself. Not that Ichigo was worried about that…since he knew the Zanpaku-to's talked with each other more than they did with him. But that was getting off topic, as Kisuke was walking back up to Ichigo to restart the training.

"Come on Mr. Kurosaki, you need to keep training." Kisuke said.

Ichigo nodded and grabbed both the Zanpaku-to's next to him, "Which one do you want this time Hat and Clogs? Shirayuki or Zangetsu?"

"Let's try Shirayuki this time, you need to learn to use her better." Kisuke answered.

Ichigo nodded and set Zangetsu back down before drawing Shirayuki, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Kisuke looked at the long white blade Ichigo was now holding…and still couldn't get over the fact that the boy was using someone else's Zanpaku-to. But then he jumped at Ichigo, Benihime drawn and slashing down on Shirayuki.

Ichigo barely raised his blade in time to block the attack, and it still knocked him back.

"Come on Kurosaki, you can do better than that!" Kisuke berated his student as Ichigo slowly got up from where he had landed.

"Oh shut up Kisuke…you surprised me," Ichigo shot back before he jumped at Kisuke.

The hat-wearing shopkeeper almost lazily brought up Benihime to block Ichigo's blow. The contempous ease with which Kisuke did it just served to rile up Ichigo even more, along with Shirayuki.

**_"Come on Ichigo! Wipe that smirk off his face!"_** The Zanpaku-to yelled in Ichigo's head.

_"I know! A little help would be appreciated!"_ Ichigo yelled back.

**_"Okay then…I'll let you use one of my dances. But only if you can beat Kisuke back on your own for a little while…I'm not sure if it will work."_**

Ichigo nodded, and started slashing at Kisuke as fast as he possibly could. The tactic didn't work though, as Kisuke demonstrated by nearly cutting Ichigo in half with one of Benihime's attacks. The orange haired Reaper jumped back and tried to think up a new strategy before he attempted to attack Kisuke again.

"{Ichigo…I can't help you directly. But I can help guide offer you some advice…listen carefully.}" Zangetsu chimed in, and Ichigo listened very closely before jumping at Kisuke again.

But this time he didn't get too close, since Shirayuki was longer than Benihime. Ichigo used that extra reach to his advantage and kept Kisuke at a distance where he couldn't fight back. The shopkeeper frowned a little…wondering where Ichigo had gotten the skill boost, since it didn't fit how he had been fighting with Shirayuki. But then he saw Zangetsu on the ground and remembered that Ichigo had two Zanpaku-to's in his head. So Kisuke leaped forward and tried to negate Ichigo's reach advantage. But that played into the younger Reapers hands perfectly.

"Nice try Hat and Clogs…Somenomai, Tskuishiro!" Ichigo yelled swinging Shirayuki in front of him.

Kisuke wondered what Ichigo was trying to do…but then he felt a cold feeling on his legs and looked down to see a circle of ice forming around him. Kisuke quickly swung Benihime down to break the ice, before he shun-po'ed out of the circle…just as a pillar of pure ice shot up from the ground. Kisuke clapped his hands at Ichigo's display of power, but the younger Reaper wasn't in any situation to notice. That attack had taken a lot out of him. But then Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his head…before he collapsed to the ground…

* * *

><p><p>

_What happened…and why do I feel cold?_ Ichigo thought.

**_"I don't know Ichigo…we ended up back in your inner world…but I haven't seen this part before and there is no sign of Zangetsu." _**Shirayuki said.

"Really…" Ichigo said, slowly standing up and looking around. He then noticed a mirror on the other side of the room he was in. When Ichigo and Shirayuki walked up to the mirror, they were both shocked at what they saw. It was a window into where Rukia was. They could see her in a small cell with only a chair and small cot for furniture. But what was even worse…is when Ichigo and Shirayuki saw Rukia herself. Ichigo felt his heart break when he did see her.

Rukia looked absolutely horrible, her eyes were bloodshot and it looked like she had lost weight. The way her shoulders slumped made it clear that the Kuchiki heir was despondent. It didn't take a genius to see that she thought Ichigo had actually died and it was tearing her up inside.

That was confirmed when he heard her thoughts, "_I wonder how much longer I will have to wait…Ichigo…if you were still alive could you ever forgive me? I should never have involved you in this. If you can hear me wherever you are…I can only hope you will forgive me once I join you."_

Ichigo felt an odd warmth on his cheeks and realized that he was crying…he hadn't cried since his mother died. He turned to Shirayuki and saw the Zanpaku-to wasn't in much better shape…in fact it looked like the woman was barely holding herself together.

"Shirayuki? Can we contact her…I don't want to see her like this because of me." Ichigo said.

The Zanpaku-to turned to her current wielder, **_"I really don't know Ichigo…I can't, but you might be able to get through to her."_**

Ichigo looked at Shirayuki with obvious shock on his features, "What…why would I be able to get through to her when you can't?"

Shirayuki looked at Ichigo with tear filled eyes, and said, **_"Yes Ichigo you can get through to her where I can't. Listen to her Ichigo…she obviously cares a lot about you."_**

Ichigo hadn't been ignoring Rukia this whole time by any means…he had heard her constant thoughts about apologies to him. And how she would have done things differently. He looked at Shirayuki again, before turning to the mirror and sticking his hand on it. At first Ichigo felt a cold unyielding force stopping his hand, but then he felt himself pulled through the glass. He was then standing in the cell with Rukia, but he could hear Shirayuki's voice in his head, **_"I don't know how you are doing this Ichigo…but it won't last. I can only keep the connection to you open for 15 minutes at most. Then you have to come back…I don't want even want to think what could happen if you don't."_**

Ichigo nodded and turned towards Rukia. The first thing he did was clear his throat. That made Rukia spin around and reach for her hip…instinct taking over. But then her bloodshot eyes went wide as saucers and she shakily said, "I…Ichigo? But how…you died? You can't be here…"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, and took in her whole defeated appearance, and despite how it went against his own style; he walked up to the shorter Reaper and enveloped Rukia in a strong hug. He was surprised that he was able to touch her, but he felt Rukia collapse into the hug, and he felt his robe get moist from her tears. He felt a little out of his comfort zone, but he just hugged Rukia tighter and whispered into her ear.

"Shush…it's okay Rukia. I'm here for you now. I didn't die, Shirayuki saved me," the younger Reaper said softly.

"But I saw you die…you can't be here," Rukia said again.

"I told you Rukia, I didn't die. How could I be here if I did die?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay Ichigo…wait…oh my God I left you there to die! How can you possibly forgive me for getting you in that situation?" Rukia said, pulling away from Ichigo and looking up at him with a tear streaked face.

Ichigo just shook his head softly; "I don't blame you for anything Rukia. If you hadn't come into my life I wouldn't be able to protect people the way I do."

"But…if I hadn't given you my powers you would have never gotten hurt like that. And I wouldn't be hurting you now," Rukia said sadly.

Ichigo shook Rukia this time, "Rukia listen to me for once. I don't blame you for anything. It was my own stupid fault for getting beat up like that. And if you hadn't met me a Hollow would probably have eaten my family and me by now. I needed to meet you Rukia…and I need to have you survive until I can rescue you…the idea of you dying is too horrible to think about."

Rukia looked at Ichigo incredulously, "Why…I ruined your life. I can't believe you don't blame me at all…I was stupid to fall for yo…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow on hearing that, "What did you say Rukia?"

Rukia blushed fiercely and shook her head, "Nothing Ichigo…nothing at all…"

Ichigo shook his own head and surprised both of them by leaning down and lightly kissing Rukia. When he pulled away both Reapers were blushing fiercely, and Rukia managed to squeak out, "What was that about Ichigo…I didn't know you felt that way."

Ichigo shrugged, "I didn't know you felt that way about me…and to be honest I'm not the type to just assume that type of thing. You do still feel that way right?"

Rukia nodded happily and hugged Ichigo even tighter, "Please don't leave…I don't know if I could take being separated from you again."

Ichigo sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Rukia…but Shirayuki said I only have 15 minutes here. I'm not even sure how I'm here in the first place. But mark my words; I will get you out of here. I won't let them do anything to you."

The conviction in Ichigo's voice warmed Rukia's heart, and she just held on to him, "Well…I will be waiting Ichigo."

Said Reaper nodded, as he slowly started to fade away…it turned out Shirayuki's estimate was on the high-end of the scale. Rukia let go and watched it, sad to see him leave, but unbelievably happy that he was still alive and loved her back.

* * *

><p><p>

**A week later~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Well…it's finally time to go get Rukia back." Ichigo said softly, looking out his window.

**_"I know…it will be nice to go back to her. Not that I mind living in your inner world…"_** Shirayuki added.

Ichigo laughed at that, _"I know…it must hurt to see me go visit Rukia every day but you have to stay behind."_

And that was the truth…Ichigo had found the building the 'mirror into Rukia's soul' was located in and was able to use it to visit her once a day. He had definitely taken advantage of being able to expand his relationship with her. The two were so obviously in love that it made it easier for Shirayuki to be left behind, since it warmed her heart to see her master so happy. And she wasn't afraid to say it, **_"I don't mind Ichigo…at least you are keeping her happy."_**

"{And I am happy to see you happy Ichigo. I can't stand it when you are sad.}" Zangetsu chimed in.

_"Nice to know you two care…seriously though, I don't know how I would cope without you to talk too Shirayuki and Zangetsu."_ Ichigo said, before he had to jerk his head aside to miss Kisuke's message ball.

"WHAT THE HECK! It looks like someone wrote on my wall in a murder victims blood!" Ichigo yelled on seeing the message.

**_"I will never understand that man's sense of humor…your sister is going to kill you."_** Shirayuki said, shuddering at the thought.

_"Trust me…I know. Let's get to the shop and teach him a lesson shall we?"_ Ichigo replied.

**_"Yes, let's do that."_** Shirayuki said, with Zangetsu nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's shop~<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

"Orihime? Chad? You're coming too?" Ichigo asked his friends.

"Of course they are coming, you can't expect them to stay behind can you Kurosaki?" Uryu asked walking up.

"Uryu…you walked here in that? You're more manly than I thought…" Ichigo said…not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Hello everyone, please come inside." Kisuke broke in, stopping the argument from forming.

After the group reached the basement Kisuke turned to Ichigo, "Okay, first things first…"

He then knocked the younger Reaper out of his body, leading Orihime to say, "Wow there are two Ichigo's now!"

Uryu had a more pertinent question though, "How do you have two Zanpaku-to's Kurosaki? I thought a Soul Reaper could only have one?"

Ichigo turned to Uryu, "Normally that would be true. One of these is mine…but the other is Rukia's, I still have her powers."

Uryu raised an eyebrow, but was interrupted yet again as Kisuke opened the gate to the Soul Society.

"Okay then…run and don't stop, I can only keep the gate open for four minutes." Kisuke said.

The group nodded and turned to the gate.

_"Well here we go…are you two ready?" _Ichigo asked his resident spirits.

"{Always Ichigo…wherever you go I will follow.}" Zangetsu answered.

**_"Of course I am ready! Let's go get Rukia back!"_** Shirayuki answered much more fiercely.

Ichigo nodded fiercely and jumped through the gate, his friends following close by…destination Soul Society.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Well there was the chapter. Let me know what you thought of it so I know if I am still doing this well (and sorry for the slightly OOC part in the middle...after all this is Ichi/Ruki from the start...).**

**Shirayuki: Aww...that was so cute.**

**Ichigo and Rukia: Oh shut up!**

**A/N: For once I agree with the wonder pair...**

**Nami o Katto: That is weird...and just ask my master if you have questions either about the story or me.**


	4. Entrance to Rukongai

**A/N: Well here is the chapter. I don't have a whole lot to say, since I didn't have much questions about the last chapter...so really all I need to say is please read and review.**

**Ichigo: Man, I am bored here.**

**Rukia: Well I'm more bored...you try being stuck in a prison cell sometime.**

**Ichigo: No thank you.**

**Rukia: Wimp.**

**Ichigo: Why you little.**

**A/N: *Sigh* Nami get out here and break this up.**

**Nami: Of course...night, night Strawberry (whacks Ichigo in the head).**

**Rukia: I'll do the disclaimer this time...Skywalker does not own Bleach nor does he want to.**

**A/N: Thank you Rukia.**

**Rukia: You're welcome...now get me out of here!**

* * *

><p>"What the heck is this! Why are the walls closing in!" Ichigo yelled as the group ran through the Dangai.<p>

**_"They are closing in because it is the way to keep intruders out of the Soul Society! Now keep running before you get us all killed!"_** Shirayuki yelled at Ichigo, with Yoruichi yelling much the same thing.

But then all of a sudden, Uryu had his 'stupid cape' get caught in the encroaching wall.

"You idiot, I told you that outfit was stupid!" Ichigo yelled, starting to pull Zangetsu off his back.

"NO! Don't use the Zanpaku-to, if it gets caught in the wall you will be pulled in with it!" Yoruichi yelled at Ichigo.

Thankfully Chad solved the problem by pulling Uryu apart from his cape and draping the protesting Quincy over his back. The group didn't once stop running after that…not until the Cleaner started charging them.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ichigo yelled, with Shirayuki agreeing with him completely.

"Just keep running, it's the only way to avoid it!" Yoruichi yelled back.

But the Cleaner just keep catching up and getting closer and closer…until Orihime turned around and put up a shield. It took the brunt of the blow, but the residual energy launched the group out of the portal. When they hit the ground, the only one to remain upright were Orihime and Chad.

"Wow, that is an awesome landing pose Ichigo!" Orihime said, looking at Ichigo who had landed on his head.

"Very funny Orihime…very funny," Ichigo replied, shakily getting to his feet.

**_"It was funny though…wasn't it Zangetsu?"_** Shirayuki asked the other resident of Ichigo's soul.

"…." Zangetsu chose not to respond to that….even if he did find it funny too.

"Is this really the Soul Society…it looks so run down," Uryu said, looking around after putting on his spare cape.

"Yes it is, this part in particular is called the Rukongai. It is where normal Souls go after being Konso'ed by Soul Reapers. It surrounds the Sereitai where the Soul Reapers live," Yoruichi answered.

"You mean over there where the houses look nicer?" Orihime asked.

"Yes…that is the Sereitai, but we need to be cautious, we don't know what guards they have in place," Yoruichi said, before Ichigo ran off past the group.

"I'm going to be the first one to get in there! Rukia here I come!" Ichigo yelled.

**_"ICHIGO! Don't be a moron!"_** Shirayuki and Yoruichi both yelled at the teen.

"What…" Ichigo got out before he was nearly crushed by a massive wall that fell out of the sky.

When it had finished falling, the Sereitai was completely encircled by it. And towering over Ichigo was a true giant of a man.

"Ho, ho…it's been a while since someone has tried to crash my gate. Who are you country boy?" the giant asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, who are you?" Ichigo asked back, cocky as ever.

"The names Jidanbo kid, and you aren't getting past me. Though maybe you will put up a good fight before I have to kill you," Jidanbo shot back.

"Who is that Yoruichi?" Uryu asked.

"Jidanbo, the strongest giant in all of the Soul Society. He was chosen out of all of them to guard this gate," Yoruichi answered.

_There are more than one giant here….how did that happen?_ Uryu thought, a little concerned by that, but then he asked out loud, "Is he really that strong?"

"Incredibly strong…he can kill 20 Hollows with one swing of his axe…we need to call Ichigo back and think of a strategy…hey Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled, before Chad and Orihime ran past the cat.

"Chad, Orihime get back here right now!" Yoruichi yelled, not believing what the teens were doing.

_Don't worry Ichigo; I'll help you fight._ Orihime thought fiercely, even if she really wouldn't be able to help the Soul Reaper much.

Before the teens could reach Ichigo though, Jidanbo brought his axe down and broke the ground, forming a wall between him and the group.

"Not very polite are you country folks? When you come to the city there are only three rules…wash your hands before every meal, wipe your feet…and only two people to a fight, if you are that eager to fight I will once your friend is dead," Jidanbo said, turning around.

_"Orihime…while he isn't looking I'll make a hole in the wall…shoot Tsubaki through it on the count of three,"_ Chad said under his breath.

"Who is Tsubaki?" Jidanbo asked, shocking the two teens…whose main thought was simple…the giant had incredibly good ears.

"Chad, Orihime…don't worry about me, I can handle this on my own," Ichigo's voice came from behind the rocks.

"But Ichigo…you can't fight him alone…" Orihime started, before Uryu pushed past her.

"Kurosaki you moron you can't fight him alone!" the Quincy yelled over the wall.

"When did you get there Uryu?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"I've been here this whole time you idiot!" Uryu yelled back angrily.

Meanwhile Chad walked up to the wall, "Are you sure you can take him Ichigo?"

"Yeah…I'm mostly sure anyway," came the reply.

"MOSTLY! When you get out of there I am going to kill you Kurosaki!" Uryu angrily yelled over the wall.

"No need to yell Uryu…and what do you think I was doing that whole time I was training with Urahara?" Ichigo asked his 'friend'.

"Did he teach you the secrets of combat?" Uryu asked, hoping that was the answer…since it would make Ichigo look less stupid.

"Nope…he didn't teach me anything special. But what I did get out of those days was endurance. I can fight much better thanks to that," Ichigo answered.

_I see…the only real difference between Ichigo and those other Reapers was experience…he already had the power. Add that to the experience to use it well…and Ichigo can beat anyone._ Chad thought, with complete faith in his friend.

"Are you done talking with them?" Jidanbo asked.

"Not really, but I can't ask you to be patient with me," Ichigo shot back rather snidely.

"That's why I hate country bumpkins…you have no manners!" Jidanbo yelled, bringing his axe down on Ichigo.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Ichigo with a released Zangetsu casually held up to block the axe blade.

"Is that all you got Jidanbo? I thought you would be able to fight better than that," the teen said.

"Ha ha! It's been a long time since someone could block my first strike. But no one has ever blocked my second!" Jidanbo yelled, bringing his blade around for another strike on Ichigo.

This time it knocked some rock away, but not enough for Ichigo's friends to see what was happening. All they knew was that Jidanbo's face had a shocked expression on it.

"How…no one has ever blocked my second strike…" the giant said, shocked at Ichigo so causally blocking his attacks.

"Are you done yet?" Ichigo asked almost lazily.

"Not yet…prepare yourself for the Ten Strike Festival!" Jidanbo yelled, brining his blade down on Ichigo again repeatedly, "One, two, three, four, five, seven, nine, eleven, twelve, eight….oh man I've never had to count this high before…but I must have hit ten by now!"

With that, the giant brought his axe down on Ichigo one final time, the blast breaking the wall and blinding the other Ryoka. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo still stood, calmly holding Zangetsu beside him like nothing had happened.

"It's my turn now Jidanbo," Ichigo said, raising his blade.

"No wait! You haven't seen my ultimate attack yet!" Jidanbo yelled, pulling out another axe.

In response to that, Ichigo pulled out Shirayuki, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki.

And for the very first time, Ichigo was holding both of his Zanpaku-to's released forms at once, the meat cleaver of Zangetsu beside the pure white masterpiece that was Shirayuki. Jidanbo couldn't believe his eyes, but he brought his axes down nonetheless. Ichigo just lazily brought his own blades up in response, the twin Zanpaku-to shattering the gatekeeper's axe's blades.

Jidanbo fell to the ground, leaving Ichigo still standing and re-sealing and sheathing his blades.

**_"That was easier than I thought it would be…I've heard of Jidanbo before and the rumors made him out to be stronger than he actually is,"_** Shirayuki said.

"{I have to agree with her Ichigo…that was too easy,}" Zangetsu added.

"Wow Ichigo…that was amazing!" Orihime said, running up with Chad, leaving a bemused Uryu and Yoruichi behind.

"Really…it wasn't that hard you know," Ichigo said back, scowling a little as he saw Jidanbo getting back to his feet.

"Phew…you surprised me there kid, I fell on my back. What did you think you knocked me out? Don't get cocky, all I need is one more blow with my axes and I will…wait…my axes!" Jidanbo yelled, noticing his broken weapons and starting to cry.

Ichigo felt a little sorry for the giant and walked up to him, "Oh come on man, don't cry I'm sorry I had to break your axes…I probably should have left one intact…"

Jidanbo looked up with tear filled eyes to Ichigo, and said, "You are so nice…you have beaten me as a warrior and a man. I am in your debt Ichigo Kurosaki. I will open the gate for you now."

"Really, but isn't that against the rules?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but you beat me, so as a gatekeeper it is only to be expected that I open the gate for you," Jidanbo said opening the gate, only to stop and start stuttering in fear, after his arm was blasted off.

"What is it big guy? Is there someone on the other side who did that?" Ichigo yelled angrily walking past Jidanbo.

Ichigo saw a man in a white Haori walking up, obviously terrifying Jidanbo.

_"Who is that…and why is he scaring Jidanbo so bad…and why did he cut his arm off?" _Ichigo asked Shirayuki.

**_"That is Gin Ichimaru…the Captain of Squad 3. My mistress has always felt horrible around that man…he seemed to be like a snake trying to suffocate her. I am itching to fight him honestly, to make up for Rukia's fears,"_** Shirayuki said, real venom in her voice for the first time since Ichigo had started talking to her…and it scared him a little…even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Gin Ichimaru…the Captain of Squad 3," Jidanbo said, obviously terrified of Gin.

"Now now, what do we have here? A gatekeeper isn't supposed to open a gate," Gin said, walking up to the bleeding giant and the orange haired Reaper.

"I was defeated, it is expected of a gatekeeper to open the gate in that case," Jidanbo shakily said, holding up the gate with one arm somehow.

"Gin Ichimaru…Ichigo get out of there you can't fight him!" Yoruichi yelled.

"A gatekeeper who loses is expected to die in the fight," Gin said, ignoring Yoruichi and raising his Zanpaku-to, only for Ichigo to jump forward and attack him with Zangetsu.

"Hey you pompous idiot, what gives you the right to attack a defenseless giant like that!" Ichigo yelled, jumping back slightly.

"Ichigo get out of there! He is too strong for you!" Yoruichi yelled again.

_Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki…orange hair, a blade as tall as he is…yes it is him,_ Gin thought, turning around.

"Come on Yoruichi I can take him! And where are you going you coward? Are you going to throw that short sword at me?" Ichigo asked, watching Gin walk off.

"Short sword? No this is my Zanpaku-to and I'm not going to throw it at you, Spear him, Shinso," Gin said, his blade extending and hitting Ichigo who just barely raised Zangetsu in time to take the hit, but still knocking both him and Jidanbo away from the gate, letting it fall back down.

"Bye, bye," Gin said cheerfully waving at the group as the gate fell.

"Ichigo!" the group yelled, running to see if their friend was okay.

"OW!" Ichigo yelled, jumping up and shocking his friends.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just heal Jidanbo, he needs it more," Ichigo answered, looking at the hole in Zangetsu's blade.

**_"Man that hut Ichigo…don't try that again. And trust me, that hurt Zangetsu more than it hurt you,"_** Shirayuki said.

_"Really…I'm sorry Zangetsu,"_ Ichigo said.

"{Don't worry about it Ichigo, it is my job to protect you after all,}" Zangetsu replied.

Ichigo nodded absently, before seeing some souls walking up to them.

"Oh boy…this could be a problem if they want to fight," Ichigo said, bringing up the sealed Shirayuki to give the damaged Zangetsu a break.

"Thank you for helping Jidanbo!" one of the souls yelled, the rest bowing at Ichigo.

"Huh…" the Ryoka group said, not believing their ears.

* * *

><p><p>

**Squad 6 Barracks~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Come to take me to my new cell Renji?" Rukia asked lightly as she saw the redhead walking into her cell.

"Yes, you are to be taken to the Repentance Cell to wait for your execution in 14 days," Renji answered, wondering what had gotten into Rukia.

He could still remember the first time he had visited her, and how broken she had been because of the carrot-top's death. But every other time he had visited his friend since; Rukia had been in a remarkably good mood. Renji wasn't sure what had gotten into her…but seeing her so happy made him happy, and hope that they could still overturn the ruling somehow.

"Okay then, lead the way Renji," Rukia said, knowing that Ichigo would be on his way to rescue her…he had told her himself that he was coming soon.

Rukia followed Renji to the tower, noticing that the Sereitai was unusually busy, but thinking nothing off it, after all she hadn't seen the main part of it for months. Once they reached the cell, Rukia had the bonds on her arms cleared, and prepared to be left alone again. But Renji grabbed her arm and whispered in the young Kuchiki's ear, "I have some news for you Rukia…a group of Ryoka were sighted in west Rukongai. One of them had orange hair and a sword as long as he is tall."

Rukia spun around, looking extremely shocked…even if she wasn't.

* * *

><p><p>

**Rukongai~ **

* * *

><p><p>

"We can't thank you enough for saving Jidanbo. No Soul Reaper would have stood up to Ichimaru like that," one of the various souls, said to Ichigo.

"Your welcome…I just couldn't leave him there," Ichigo replied before walking into the building.

"So elder, can you tell me where Kukkaku Shiba is living right now?" Yoruichi asked, prompting Shirayuki to yell in Ichigo's head.

**_"Kukkaku…SHIBA! Ichigo we have to find this person!"_** the spirit yelled.

_"Whoa what was that about Shirayuki? What is so important about this Shiba person?"_ Ichigo asked, wincing slightly about the noise echoing in his head.

**_"Shiba is the last name of Rukia's former Lieutenant…and he looked just like you almost. That must be one of his relatives…we need to talk to them. They might be willing to help,"_** Shirayuki said, not knowing what exactly the Shiba's felt about Rukia…even if she worried somewhat about it she thought they would help in Kaien's name if nothing else.

_"Really…okay then, I'll make sure we find them,"_ Ichigo answered, just as a large man battered the door down!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew...I think that center part was the single longest section I have ever written (without breaking it up). Hopefully I can have another chapter out soon, depends on reviews since that is where I get my inspiration from.**

**Ichigo: Ow my head...where is that idiot, I'm going to kill him (looks around and only see's Rukia filing her nails).**

**Rukia: Oh really, good luck catching him, he left as soon as you started moving.**

**Ichigo: DARN IT!**

**A/N from secret building: Well that was fun, please review so I know how the chapter worked.**

**Kenpachi: FIGHT ME!**

**A/N: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE! (sounds of swords clashing can be heard in the distance).**

**Byakuya: So uncivilized (goes back to drinking his tea as screams come from the dista**nce).


	5. Meeting with Kukkaku

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Not a whole lot to say, like normal, other than please read and review.**

**Ichigo: About time you got back here.**

**A/N: Oh shut up...that hurt...I don't even know how Kenpachi found me.**

**Ichigo: Well now you feel my pain.**

**Rukia: Oh give him a break we need him writing.**

**A/N: Yeah, so shut up or you will have to go night night again.**

**Nami: *raises fists***

**Ichigo: Oh fine...and Skywalker doesn't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"Whoa Bonnie…shouldn't have thrown me through the door," the man said, obviously ignoring Ichigo and co, before turning to the elder, "Hey old man, why'd you have the door shut?"<p>

"Ganju I have visitors! Be more polite," the elder said.

"Visitors? Hey, what is a Soul Reaper doing here?" 'Ganju' yelled, as soon as he noticed Ichigo, walking up to the orange haired Reaper, only to get a fist in his face.

"What is with you? Do you just barge in and examine everyone you see?" Ichigo yelled, his fist stinging slightly from punching Ganju.

**_"Hmm…Ganju…why does that name sound familiar? Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually,"_** Shirayuki said.

_"Not the time Shirayuki. We can figure it out later,"_ Ichigo pointed out, as Ganju got to his feet.

"Why the heck did you punch me Soul Reaper? Did I get you angry?" Ganju asked in a mocking voice.

"Keep it up ugly. I would love to see you fight me," Ichigo taunted himself.

"UGLY! Why you little twerp!" Ganju yelled, launching at Ichigo and knocking the Reaper out the door.

"Ichigo you idiot! Don't waste time with a stupid fight!" Yoruichi yelled at the teen.

"Can it Yoruichi, this guy is just asking to get beaten up," Ichigo said, raising his fists at Ganju.

"Elder why aren't you doing anything to stop this?" Uryu asked, as the old man just sipped his tea.

"Why bother? Ganju won't listen to me he hates Soul Reapers. And I'm sure your about to get a list of his 'titles'," the elder answered.

"Huh…" Uryu replied, before Ganju started talking.

"You messed with the wrong person Soul Reaper. I am West Rukon's self-proclaimed strongest man, self-proclaimed handsomest man, and most importantly, self-proclaimed top Soul Reaper hater!" Ganju yelled, striking a pose.

_"All self-proclaimed!"_ the group around him thought in shock.

"Heh…keep your little titles Ganju, I'll just beat them out of you," Ichigo shot back.

"Oh really, try and fight me without a Zanpaku-to Carrot-top," Ganju said grabbing his own blade.

"Ichigo catch!" Chad said, tossing Zangetsu to Ichigo…without the sheath.

"Thanks Chad…but for the love of God keep the sheath on it next time! You almost took my head off!" Ichigo yelled, swinging Zangetsu down to release the blade, while Shirayuki was laughing her head off at him.

**_"Oh that was brilliant! The look on your face!" _**the female spirit said, laughing hysterically at Ichigo.

_"Ha, ha, laugh it up Shirayuki…just remember your head is on the line here too,"_ Ichigo pointed out, while blocking Ganju's attack.

"That's a big blade you got there Reaper. But don't think that gives you an advantage!" Ganju yelled, rubbing his foot in a circle on the ground, and pushing Zangetsu down into the newly formed sand.

Ichigo jumped back, narrowly avoiding getting bisected by Ganju's swinging blade, and then kicked the cocky spirit in the face.

"Nice try punk, don't think you can beat me just from some cheap trick," Ichigo said, again raising his fists.

"How dare you hit my ruggedly handsome face again! It's on now Soul Reaper!" Ganju yelled, running at Ichigo trying to punch the Reaper in his face.

Ichigo just stepped to the side though, punching Ganju in the face. Ganju retaliated by punching Ichigo back, and the two continued to exchange blows for a while. Once they were both fairly well covered in bruises one of Ganju's men yelled out, "It's nine boss! We need to head back!"

"Darn it, Bonnie get over here!" Ganju yelled.

"Bonnie?" Ichigo echoed, as Ganju's pig jumped over his head, cutting off the tip of his spiky orange hair.

"Don't think this is over Soul Reaper! I'll be back in the morning to finish kicking your behind!" Ganju yelled, as his group rode into the distance.

"Bring it pig-straddler! I'll beat you any day of the week!" Ichigo yelled back.

* * *

><p><p>

**The next day~**

* * *

><p>"So what do you think this Kukkaku person looks like?" Orihime asked Chad and Uryu.<p>

"I think that Kukkaku will be some sort of samurai warrior," Uryu said, envisioning a stereotypical samurai.

"I figure that he is some sort of wise monk," Chad added.

"I know!" Orihime said, drawing in the sand.

Chad and Uryu looked at the finished product and both sweat-dropped. Orihime had somehow taken their ideas and made a…cat, shogun, monk…thing.

"Somehow I doubt Kukkaku looks like that Orihime," Chad pointed out.

"Really…maybe if I make the tail smaller…" Orihime mused; modifying her drawing while Uryu went to the hut to grab Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo…come out now, we need to go to find Kukkaku," Uryu said, looking at the stubborn Reaper

"No, I'm not leaving until that punk comes back. I have a score to settle with him," Ichigo stubbornly replied.

"Stop being so stubborn Kurosaki! Who cares…what…that idiot…thinks!" Uryu yelled, trying to pull Ichigo out the door.

"I can't leave! He'll think I'm a coward!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Stop being an idiot! You need to help us!" Uryu yelled.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, before Yoruichi slashed his face, at which point…"OW!"

"Stop being an idiot Ichigo, are you forgetting why we are here, Rukia's life depends on us," Yoruichi said, looking down on a bleeding Ichigo.

"Fine then, let's get moving," Ichigo said.

**_"About time Ichigo, I was wondering if I would have to step in and 'convince' you myself. Though I approve of Yoruichi's methods, that worked remarkably well," _**Shirayuki said, laughing at Ichigo's clawed face.

_"Very funny…this hurts more than you think,"_ Ichigo shot back, picking up both his Zanpaku-to's.

* * *

><p><p>

**A while later~**

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay…I left just for us to get lost? How does that work, and do you need me to take the map Uryu?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his still sore face.

"Shut it Kurosaki, I am using the map the elder gave us! If you really think you would do better I dare you to try!" Uryu shot back, extremely annoyed with Ichigo.

"Jeez, no need to be so snappy Uryu," Ichigo replied.

"Both of you calm down, we are going in the right direction. And trust me, you will know Kukkaku's house when you see it," Yoruichi said, walking past the feuding teens.

"Really, is it that house?" Orihime asked, pointing to a house in the distance.

"Please tell me it isn't!" Ichigo yelled, forgetting his feud with Uryu at the sight of the strange house.

"I can't believe I agree with Kurosaki, but I do…that can't be the house!" Uryu added.

The house they were looking at was a normal sized building, but it was what surrounded it that was odd. It had two _arms_ holding up a banner that proudly said, 'Kukkaku Shiba'. Behind it was a truly massive stack, which was sealed up at the top for some reason.

"Yep, that is the place. Very distinctive isn't it?" Yoruichi asked.

**_"I would go with horror show…Kaien would never have allowed a house like that…"_** Shirayuki said, shuddering somewhat at what she saw through Ichigo's eyes.

_"I can agree with that…and I'm guessing that 'Kaien' is Rukia's former Lieutenant?"_ Ichigo replied with a question.

**_"Yes, we can talk more about that some other time, the rest of the group is heading for the house,"_** Shirayuki pointed out.

_"I can't believe I am heading in this house…I hope no one see's me doing this…" _ Ichigo said.

Uryu was having very similar thoughts, and voiced them, "You better not tell anyone about this Kurosaki."

"Wasn't going to Uryu…and who would I tell anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Good point…let's just get this over with," Uryu replied, both him and Ichigo very reluctantly walking up to the house.

After a little altercation with a couple 'gatekeepers' the group entered the house, further bemusing Ichigo since they headed straight down, leaving the teen with no idea how they got to the upper floor. But he was about to get an even greater shock.

"Hey Yoruichi, long time no see!" a women on a bunch of cushions said.

"Nice to see you too Kukkaku," Yoruichi replied.

"KUKKAKU IS A WOMEN!" Ichigo and Uryu yelled at the same time.

"Who are the twerps? Did you pick up some stray's Yoruichi?" Kukkaku asked.

"No, I'll explain once those two calm down some," Yoruichi replied.

**_"Yeah Ichigo calm down. I'll admit that I forgot Kukkaku was a women, but Rukia avoided the Shiba's for years, and shut her self off from everything for so long that I forgot a lot of things from that time. So get a hold of yourself and sit down,"_** Shirayuki berated Ichigo.

_"Yes ma'am…"_ Ichigo replied, still too much in a state of shock to argue.

* * *

><p><p>

**A few minutes later**

* * *

><p><p>

"That's quite some story Yoruichi. So let me get this straight…you want me to help these kids rescue Rukia Kuchiki?' Kukkaku asked.

"Yes I do Kukkaku, there is no other way to get in the Sereitai in time," Yoruichi pointed out.

"I know that old friend. Hey carrot-top, toss me that smaller Zanpaku-to," Kukkaku ordered Ichigo.

After getting a quick look (plus claw's) from Yoruichi, Ichigo tossed over Shirayuki.

"Yep…I thought I recognized this blade. How did you come across that blade that killed my brother Kaien?" Kukkaku asked.

The jaws of everyone in the room (sans Yoruichi) dropped at that statement.

"But…that is Rukia's Zanpaku-to! Why would she kill her own Lieutenant!" Ichigo yelled, not believing what this woman was saying.

"Why don't you ask the blade yourself? I'm assuming you can talk to it right?" Kukkaku asked.

"Shirayuki is a 'her' not an 'it' and yes I can talk to her," Ichigo angrily shot back, before turning to his inner world.

_"Well Shirayuki, now would be the time to tell me the truth. Is she lying or did you just not tell me?"_ Ichigo asked his resident spirit, with Zangetsu asking the same question.

Shirayuki sighed heavily before answering, **_"I told you that Rukia sealed herself off right? That is because a Hollow possessed Kaien, and to save him she had to kill him. It really isn't my place to say this, but Kaien was her first love and it killed Rukia inside to kill him. I have never seen her so depressed, and her inner world in such a wreck. To put it in perspective, think how she was before you found the mirror that is what she was like. I didn't tell you since I figured Rukia would herself some day. Please don't hate her for this…she truly does love you Ichigo and it would destroy her completely if you hated her."_**

_"You should know me better than that Shirayuki. It feels odd and awkward to say it but I love her too. I couldn't hate her even if I tried. Still, Rukia should have told me this at some point, I could have helped her through things,"_ Ichigo pointed out.

"{Let's try not to keep anymore secrets okay Shirayuki. I don't like lying to Ichigo,}" Zangetsu added.

**_"Don't worry, I won't, it's nice to see you two be so accepting,"_** Shirayuki answered, rubbing a tear from her blue eyes.

"Hey, kid? Did she confirm what I told you?" Kukkaku broke in.

"Yes she did. And all I have to say is, it wasn't Rukia's fault. If your brother was turning into a Hollow Rukia couldn't have just left him like that," Ichigo replied, daring Kukkaku to disagree with him.

"Oh I know that, I forgave her years ago…if she will actually come and apologize. So you need to get her out of there, for Kaien's sake. Take this blade back while I get my other brother," Kukkaku said, walking over to a door.

"Other brother?" Ichigo asked catching Shirayuki's blade.

"Yeah, he's a lot of trouble, but I think he will help," Kukkaku answered, pulling a door open.

"Hello, my name is Ganju Shiba," Ganju said, not noticing Ichigo until he looked up.

"YOU!" the two men yelled.

"You two have already met?" Kukkaku asked.

Ichigo and Ganju ignored her and jumped at each other, getting into a fierce fight. After a while, one of them made the mistake of stepping on Kukkaku's pipe…leading the older Shiba to explode into a fiery rage, wrecking the room…and scorching Ichigo and Ganju.

"I don't care what happened between you two…but you are not fighting in this house! Got it?" Kukkaku asked violently.

"But sis…" Ganju started, before Kukkaku kicked him in the head.

Ichigo crawled over to Ganju after Kukkaku left and said softly, "Your sister is scary."

"I know," Ganju replied equally softly.

* * *

><p><p>

**A few minutes later~**

* * *

><p><p>

"How do you keep this place lit?" Uryu asked as the group walked down a hallway.

"We have weed's growing along the walls to provide light," Kukkaku answered.

"Does this weed only grow in the Soul Society?" Uryu asked.

"Well we reached our destination," Kukkaku said, ignoring Uryu and waving Ganju forward to open a door.

After the door was opened they found themselves on a platform beneath the smoke stack. And soon that platform was rising up to the surface, revealing what the stack really was.

"You all are looking at my Flower Crane Cannon. And I am Kukkaku Shiba, fireworks extraordinaire!" Kukkaku yelled.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Well there was the chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it. And I'm sorry if Strawberry is being a little OOC, it is difficult to write Ichi/Ruki this early and keep them both in character.**

**Ichigo: IT IS NOT STRAWBERRY!**

**Rukia: Ow...no need to yell so loud.**

**A/N: I have to agree with her there, and get over yourself already.**

**Ichigo: Why you little...**

**A/N: Nami...**

**Nami: Night night Strawberry.**

***sound of Ichigo hitting the floor***


	6. Entrance to the enemies camp

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I don't have time to say more than just please R&R.**

**Ichigo: Lazy**

**AN: I really don't have time you know.**

**Rukia: Lazy**

**AN: Whatever.**

**Nami: Skywalker does not own Bleach, nor does he want to.**

* * *

><p>The group looked at Kukkaku like she was crazy. Which admittedly, she was less than completely sane, so they weren't far off.<p>

"And how does being a fireworks expert help us any? We thought you had a secret way into the Sereitai or something!" Ichigo yelled.

Kukkaku just glared at him, "I was about to explain that carrot-top. The reason I am showing you all the Flower-Crane Cannon is because we are going to shoot you over the Sereitai's walls with it."

The group's jaws dropped even further on that, with Uryu being the one to yell this time, "ARE YOU INSANE! Let's leave, I'm sure we can find a safer way in than that…"

He was cut off from finishing though, as Kukkaku threw a large blue ball and nailed the young Quincy's head. Ichigo caught the ball, looking at it curiously before Kukkaku started talking again.

"There is no other way to get in. The Sekki-Sekki rock that the walls are made out of cancels out reiatsu, so any spirit attacks. In addition to that, it creates a 360-degree barrier around the Sereitai, making it impossible to climb over the walls, or dig under them. Unless of course you use that ball in your hands, which can be used to form a shield to punch through the barrier," the elder Shiba explained.

"But how do you use this thing? We can't just climb into that cannon without knowing that," Ichigo pointed out, while Orihime was rubbing Uryu's head to see if he was bleeding.

"I was just about to get to that part…all you have to do is focus your reiatsu into it like you do with Kido. You can do Kido right?" Kukkaku asked.

Ichigo just looked at her like she was crazy before saying, "Umm…how exactly do you do that?"

Kukkaku just sighed heavily before turning to Yoruichi, "Where did you find this kid? How can a Soul Reaper not know how to do Kido?"

"He's not your average Soul Reaper…sadly not being able to do Kido is a side effect of that," Yoruichi answered.

"Oh well, everyone head down to the dojo and try out the shield. Dinner will be ready soon, so make the time count," Kukkaku said, kicking Ganju out the door before leaving herself.

* * *

><p><p>

**Lower room~ **

* * *

><p><p>

"Wow Orihime, that is great!" Uryu said, looking on as the light-haired girl made a perfect sphere.

"Thanks Uryu, it's your turn now," Orihime said, before handing over the blue ball.

The Quincy calmly took the ball from Orihime and pumped his own power into the thing, forming an oddly angled shield, looking more like an hourglass than a sphere. Uryu frowned slightly, before handing it to Chad, who created an unstable but powerful sphere. But then they handed it to Ichigo…who couldn't even create a shield. He just got wisps of fog for his trouble, which naturally frustrated the Reaper.

"God this thing is stupid!" Ichigo yelled, tossing the ball only for it to ricochet back into his face.

"Umm, boss dinner is ready," one of Ganju's 'gang,' said from the doorway.

"Hey, dinner is ready! Go eat while you have the chance," Ganju yelled, prompting the majority of the group to leave. But Ichigo just stayed in the room, the ball back in his hands and a determined scowl on his face.

"Ichigo? Aren't you coming too?" Orihime asked her friend.

"No, not yet. Don't worry, just go on ahead and eat Orihime," Ichigo said, with Uryu nodding his head and pulling Orihime along with him.

After everyone had left (except Ganju) Ichigo proceeded to try and make the shield again, but he just couldn't make one. That is until Shirayuki spoke up.

**_"Oh come on Ichigo, this is just pathetic. I knew you were bad at controlling your reiatsu, but this is very simple stuff here. Let me help you…just focus your power on a small circle in your mind. That is very simple practice for Kido, and something that lower-level Soul Reapers learn early on. If you can't do that you are a total failure by the way,"_** the female Zanpaku-to said, laughing slightly at Ichigo's scowl.

_"Very funny Shirayuki…laugh at the guy who has never learned this stuff,"_ Ichigo shot back, before taking the advice that Rukia's blade had given him. By taking that advice, the orange-haired Reaper finally succeeded in making the shield. Ganju clapped from his corner, glad that he could finally go get something to eat, but all of a sudden, a crack formed on the shield before it blew up.

"What was that Kurosaki? You have to stay focused or the shield will blow up!" Kukkaku yelled from the hall, looking into the blast zone in her dojo that had Ichigo as the epicenter.

"I don't know, I just lost focus all of a sudden," Ichigo lied.

The reason he had lost focus was quite simple actually…he couldn't contact or feel Rukia. It was like she had just vanished…and it hurt him badly to feel that. But he didn't think on it long, since Ichigo collapsed to the floor, grabbing Yoruichi's tail, from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><p>

**The next day~**

* * *

><p><p>

"What happened? And where is everyone?" Ichigo asked once he woke up.

"How should I know? You just passed out last night. Now leave me alone, I have work to do," Ganju said, going back to reading his booklet.

"Jeez, no need to be so snappy about it. What are you doing anyway, your not coming," Ichigo asked.

"I don't have to tell you, now go find your friends before I beat you up again," Ganju said.

"Why you little…" Ichigo growled, before Orihime came into the room and dragged Ichigo off.

Once the two teens reached the cannon, Yoruichi started talking, "About time you got up Ichigo, now we can start planning. Once we are all in the cannon we need to combine our powers to make a stronger shield."

_"What happened to Yoruichi?"_ Ichigo asked Uryu under his breath.

_"You don't remember? When you passed out last night you grabbed his tail and by the time we got your hand off that is what happened,"_ Uryu answered.

Ichigo sweat-dropped before being brought back to attention by Kukkaku.

"Are you all here now? Well get into the cannon then…wait, where's Ganju?" Kukkaku asked.

"He was downstairs reading something," Ichigo answered, before the younger Shiba came running into the room.

"Don't worry, your hero has arrived!" Ganju yelled, as he stood panting in the doorway in a strange outfit.

"What's with the clothes Ganju? I thought Uryu over there had the rights to stupid outfits?" Ichigo asked, hooking a thumb at the irate Quincy.

**_"I agree with you there Ichigo. Kaien wouldn't be caught dead dressed like that," _**Shirayuki added.

"HEY!" both Ganju and Uryu yelled.

"This is my battle outfit thank you!" the Shiba man yelled.

"And my outfit isn't stupid!" Uryu added.

"Jeez, calm down you two," Ichigo said, before walking up to the cannon, passing Yoruichi.

"I am calm Kurosaki, and besides, shouldn't we ask Yoruichi if he can make a shield?" Uryu pointed out.

"What a stupid question, of course I can do it. Just hand the ball over," Yoruichi said, jumping onto the ball and forming a perfect shield right away, leaving Ichigo in a depressed ball, "Upset that I could do this so easily eh? Don't be a baby."

**_"Wow Ichigo, you are depressed by that…and here I thought you were tougher than that,"_** Shirayuki said with a grin on her face.

Ichigo just ignored her and walked into the cannon, taking position with the rest of the group. He was wondering why Ganju came along, but kept quiet about that. So thus, they sat in the cannon not able to hear what Kukkaku was saying on the outside, but able to feel heat from the outside. Then all of a sudden Ganju yelled, "FORM THE SHIELD!"

The group quickly complied, just in time to avoid being blasted apart by the explosion. They then started on the flight to the Sereitai and a meeting with destiny.

* * *

><p><p>

**Rukia's Cell~**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder why Ichigo hasn't visited in a while…maybe it's the Sekki-Sekki?<em> Rukia mused sadly from her small window. She had only been in the cell for a short time, but that was too much time for her. To be honest she had gotten used to Ichigo visiting her, even if the way he did was still odd. He had even gone through the trouble of giving her messages from Sode no Shirayuki when he came, and the way those two were bonding was enough to make her happy. But she felt weak all the same for getting used to Ichigo visiting, after all, he shouldn't have been able to by all normal rights.

So thus she was sitting by her window, watching the sky and wondering what had happened to Ichigo when she really should have been sleeping. But she was soon distracted as a massive light blasted the sky; something very wrong was going on.

_What is that light? Did something hit the shield?_ The young Kuchiki heir thought.

* * *

><p><p>

**A couple minutes earlier~**

* * *

><p>"WILL YOU SHUT UP KUROSAKI!" Ganju yelled, as he tried to concentrate on his Kido.<p>

"I'm not the one yelling!" Ichigo shouted back, getting frustrated with the younger Shiba.

"Will you both shut up, we need to concentrate here!" Uryu yelled himself, trying to stop the bickering pair.

"Shut up Uryu!" the two yelled, not noticing how close they were to the shield until Orihime cried out.

They then turned, only to see the Soul Reaper stronghold growing steadily larger beneath them.

"Push all your energy into the shield now you fools! We need to punch through!" Yoruichi yelled.

The group complied, and their shield bubble hit the larger one of the Sereitai. The two shields pushed against each other, the Ryoka group pushing all of their not unsubstantial power into punching through. Below them, dozens of Soul Reapers ran around, not able to believe their eyes. But with a final burst of light, the smaller shield broke through, but the group was held in the air by the wreckage of the cannonball.

"Everyone get ready! The remains of the cannonball are holding us up right now, but as soon as it disappears we will be thrown apart!" Yoruichi yelled out.

The group looked between themselves, but soon felt a whirlpool of reiatsu start to pull them apart. Uryu was the first to be thrown out, with Chad jumping out himself in order to throw the Quincy back in.

"CHAD!" Ichigo yelled as his friend fell to the ground.

"Don't worry about him, he will be okay. Just concentrate on reaching the others!" Yoruichi said in the teen's ears.

Ichigo nodded and pulled Ganju along with him as he headed for Orihime and Uryu. The two teens reached their hands towards each other, but they were blown apart by a fierce explosion, Yoruichi also getting separated from the group by the blast.

Ichigo and Ganju plummeted towards the ground, with the Shiba man moving in front and making a motion in the air while yelling, "Turn into sand! SEPPA!"

The result of that was the two men landing in a crater made of sand, not concrete. It lessened the impact, but left them both breathing sand.

"Who would have thought, your crazy spell helped for once," Ichigo said, looking at a choking Ganju, "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Why the heck did you kick me! I just saved your life here!" Ganju yelled at Ichigo.

"Oh ho, look here, we found a couple Ryoka. I knew it was a good idea to sneak off," a male voice said from above.

"Yeah, but they are bickering in such an unsightly manor, it is so ugly," another voice said.

"Who's there?" Ichigo yelled.

His answer was a pair of Soul Reapers jumping down from a building…both of them obviously looking for a fight…

* * *

><p><p>

**Ichigo: Jeez that was short...**

**Rukia: I agree.**

**AN: Very funny, hopefully I can update sooner this time.**


	7. Battle with Ikkaku!

**AN: Well here is the next chapter of White Sun. Yes I know it has been three months since the last one...I don't have an excuse for that. I just hit a lot of writers block, and its as simple as that. But I'm back now, and this story won't be dying anytime soon. I hope I didn't loose all my reviewers though...**

**Ichigo: I'm sure you haven't...they can't be that shallow can they?**

**Rukia: Yeah, they can't be like Ichigo right?**

**Ichigo: HEY!**

**Nami: *Shakes head* Those two...**

**AN: I know what you mean...in any case...please read and review. It will help me keep up this burst of inspiration.**

**Nami: And he doesn't own Bleach...so don't sue us!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Ganju warily watched the opposing Soul Reapers drop off the building. One was bald and exuded a cocky attitude; while the other was a…well…it was hard to describe him. The biggest sense that the Ryoka got was that he looked down on them, figuratively and literally. He seemed to have an ego the size of Zangetsu.<p>

**_"You know…I really don't like the feather guy, something about him annoys me,"_** Shirayuki commented lightly.

_"Yeah, I know what you mean…but they are very powerful, so I don't think running is a good idea,"_ Ichigo replied, not knowing that he was echoing what Ganju was thinking.

"These guys are strong Ichigo, I don't think we can handle them," Ganju whispered.

"What are you talking about? They aren't that strong,"Ichigo shot back, wondering if Ganju was reading his mind, "I can handle them easily enough."

"Yes they are you idiot! Those two are at least Third Seat level we can't handle them. If you want to fight them feel free, I am getting out of here,_"_ Ganju shot back.

"Are you two done arguing?" the bald Reaper asked the two arguing men, leaning over the crater with his Zanpaku-to on his shoulders.

"I'm out of here, good luck Ichigo!" Ganju yelled, jumping out of the crater and, running off into the distance.

"After him Yumichika," the bald Reaper said calmly watching Ganju make his getaway.

His friend nodded and jumped after Ganju, chasing the Shiba man. It was obvious that Ganju couldn't outrun the Reaper, proving Ichigo's point.

**_"Did he really think running would work?"_** Shirayuki asked, shaking her head at the youngest Shiba.

_"Who knows, but I don't think running would have done any good,"_ Ichigo answered before jumping up out of the crater.

"Why didn't you run after your friend?" the other Reaper asked, still lazily holding his blade over his shoulder.

"If you really are that much stronger than me, running would be pointless. But if you are weaker then I will defeat you here!" Ichigo shot back.

The bald Soul Reaper got a gleam in his eyes on hearing that, "Oh really then…let's see you prove it!"

With that shout, the man jumped at Ichigo, blade drawn and already swinging down. The orange haired Reaper quickly drew Shirayuki to block the blow, forcing the other Reaper to jump back. But it only lasted for a split-second before the man was charging forward again.

This time Ichigo was more prepared and brought Shirayuki up to block the blow, seemingly without much effort. But while he was focused on the bald Reapers katana, he failed to notice the other weapon swinging at his face. Because of that, Ichigo was knocked into the wall of a nearby building, while the other Reaper held his sword and sheath to the side.

_"Oww…I wasn't expecting him to use his sheath like that,"_ Ichigo thought, groggily standing up and shaking his head.

**_"I thought that would be obvious, even to you Ichigo. Adjust your fighting style, don't let his use both of his weapons on you,"_** Shirayuki advised him.

Ichigo nodded, and launched back out of the building with his smaller Zanpaku-to flashing in the morning light. The bald Reaper wasn't expecting the ferocity of the attack, and had to actually struggle a little to block Ichigo's attacks. But he still managed to swing his sheath at Ichigo, who jumped over it.

The Reaper's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, as he swung his blade up at Ichigo, who swung Shirayuki down at him. When the smoke from the attacks cleared, both men were standing at opposite ends of the alley, and both of them had bleeding gashes over their eyes.

"Heh…not bad kid, I didn't think you could actually get a hit in on me," the Reaper said, raising a hand to his eye.

"That's what you get for being so cocky," Ichigo shot back.

"I'm hardly cocky kid…but you have at least some skills, so tell me your name," the older Reaper asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said back coldly.

"Well then Ichigo, feel honored to be fighting Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of Squad 11, the strongest of the 13 Squads! But maybe since our names both start with an 'I' we can be friends?" Ikkaku replied, grinning fiercely at Ichigo.

"Not going to happen Ikkaku," Ichigo shot back, wiping a hand over his bleeding head.

**_"Don't bother Ichigo…you can't keep the blood out of your eye, but I can try to stop the bleeding," _**Shirayuki said, as Ikkaku said much the same thing.

"I wonder about you Ichigo…you act like an amateur, charging headlong at me, but you fight like you have been well-trained. Yet you don't even know to bring a styptic with you for minor wounds?" the other Reaper asked, popping open the hilt of his Zanpaku-to and rubbing an ointment over his eye, sealing the wound.

"HEY! That's not fair, you brought an ointment!" Ichigo yelled, as more blood flowed into his eye despite Shirayuki's best efforts.

"It is too fair! It's called being prepared!" Ikkaku shot back, before flashing a grin at Ichigo, "Seriously though, you have to have been trained by someone Ichigo…tell me, who is your master?"

Ichigo scowled at the other Reaper, but didn't see much point in not answering, "I only trained with him for a couple weeks, so I wouldn't call him my master. But his name was Kisuke Urahara."

Ikkaku's eyes widened even more…it was _him_ who trained this kid? Well in that case…

"I see…if you were trained by _him_ it would be an insult to go easy on you. Extend, Hozukimaru," Ikkaku said, as he slammed his Zanpaku-to's blade and sheath together.

Ichigo watched in shock as the resultant smoke cloud cleared and showed Ikkaku now holding a long spear in his hands. The orange haired Soul Reaper barely had time to summon 'his' own Shikai before Ikkaku would jump him, so he held Shirayuki out in front of him.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Ichigo yelled, a white flash obscuring him as the blade in his hand extended and turned a beautiful white in coloration.

Ikkaku ran an appraising eye over Shirayuki, "Very feminine Zanpaku-to Ichigo. I would have thought you'd have a better one…like that one on your back."

**_"Why that little twerp…take him down a notch Ichigo,"_** Shirayuki said angrily.

Ichigo nodded and launched at Ikkaku, white blade swinging in a long arc. Ikkaku brought his own spear shaped Zanpaku-to up and blocked the blow, pushing Ichigo back. But it would take more than that to slow down the orange-haired Reaper, and he launched forward again, bringing Shirayuki down again and again.

"Don't misjudge Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted, knocking Ichigo back again.

"What is there to misjudge! I know how much reach your spear has!" Ichigo shouted back, blocking Ikkaku's next swing.

Ikkaku frowned as his spear slid along Ichigo's Zanpaku-to, "That's not what I meant! Break, Hozukimaru!"

With that, the spear separated into three sections, the foremost one curving around to hit Ichigo, who just barely drew Zangetsu in time to block it. He didn't get away completely unmarked though, as the corner of Hozukimaru's blade cut into his shoulder.

Both of the Reapers jumped apart again, Ichigo nursing his shoulder while re-sheathing Zangetsu. Ikkaku just watched with a slightly impressed look on his face.

"I'm surprised you were able to draw that other blade in time to block Ichigo. But maybe you should surrender now, after all you can't hope to beat me with your arm hurt like that," Ikkaku gloated, until he noticed Ichigo jumping at his face.

"Like I would ever surrender! You're the one who will lose here Ikkaku not me!" Ichigo yelled, quickly drawing Zangetsu and bringing both his blades down on the building that Ikkaku was standing on.

The bald Third Seat jumped away and looked in shock at what Ichigo had done to the building. But he just scowled in a rough approximation of Ichigo's, and jumped at the orange haired Ryoka. But he failed to notice the grin on Ichigo's face, or the subtle swinging motion the younger Reaper made with Shirayuki.

"Nice try Ikkaku, Somenomai, Tskuishiro," Ichigo said, as a pillar of ice encased Ikkaku.

When the ice shattered, the Third Seat fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from multiple wounds. Ichigo re-sealed and sheathed Shirayuki before moving to grab Hozukimaru. He then opened the hilt of Ikkaku's blade, and used the ointment inside to seal up his shoulder and head wounds. Looking into the hilt of the blade, Ichigo noticed how much was left, shrugged, and started to apply the ointment to Ikkaku, before sitting down and resting while he waited for the Third Seat to awaken.

**_"Nice job Ichigo, I didn't think you could do it,"_** Shirayuki said softly.

_"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," _Ichigo replied.

Shirayuki glared at Ichigo, **_"Oh really…I say you do a good job and that's your reaction? Maybe I should just stick with insulting you, or the silent treatment like Zangetsu."_**

"{Don't involve me in this dispute,}" said spirit said mildly from his flagpole.

_"It was a joke Shirayuki…a J.O.K.E. I swear, your sense of humor is just as bad as Rukia's,"_ Ichigo replied with a rueful shake of his head.

Shirayuki's face went beet red, **_"Very funny…I'm laughing my head off in here. Oh, and baldy is waking up."_**

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw that Ikkaku was indeed starting to move. Once the bald Reaper's eyes opened he saw Ichigo sitting on some rubble next to him, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I actually lost to you? Wait…why am I alive then?" Ikkaku yelled at Ichigo.

Said Reaper looked a little taken aback by the shout, "Gee…maybe I should have just let you die. I went through all that trouble of tending to your wounds and that's the thanks I get? So ungrateful."

Ikkaku just glared at Ichigo, "It isn't honorable to be captured by the enemy! You should have just let me die!"

"Well I couldn't let you die, I need answers to my questions first," Ichigo replied.

"Fine then…what do you want to know? My birthday?" Ikkaku asked snidely.

Ichigo stood up and gave Ikkaku a serious look, "Where is Rukia Kuchiki?"

"The prisoner? Why do you want to know where she is?" Ikkaku asked back.

"I'm here to rescue her!" Ichigo said seriously.

"Rescue her? How many people do you have with you? Ten, twenty maybe?" Ikkaku pointed out.

"Five and a cat," Ichigo replied just as seriously as before.

Ikkaku lost it at the word 'cat', "Oh man! You really are insane!"

**_"Ichigo, may I please hit him for that?"_** Shirayuki asked hopefully.

Ichigo nodded and pulled Shirayuki's blade off his belt…before whacking Ikkaku in the head with it.

"OWW! What was that for?" the bald Reaper yelled, holding his head.

"My Zanpaku-to asked to hit you. Now seriously Ikkaku, where are you holding Rukia?" Ichigo asked again.

Ikkaku sighed and looked off into the distance. He still thought Ichigo was crazy, but maybe this was for the best.

"She is being held in the Repentance Cell…that big white tower in the distance, but you will have to get past all of the Squads to reach her," Ikkaku said.

Ichigo nodded and moved to leave, "Thanks Ikkaku, I'm sure someone will find you soon."

"Wait Ichigo…who in your group is the strongest?" Ikkaku asked seriously.

"That would probably be me," Ichigo replied, wondering what the bald man was getting at.

"In that case, my Captain will go after you first. Prepare yourself Ichigo," Ikkaku said back.

"What's his name?" Ichigo asked…not sure he wanted the answer.

Ikkaku sighed, "His name is…"

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"His name is…Kenpachi Zaraki…and he is the strongest Captain in the Sereitai and he won't hesitate to kill you Ichigo."<em>

Those words rang in Ichigo's head as he ran through the streets of the Sereitai looking for his wayward ally. So far he had no luck in finding Ganju, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Just where had the big oaf disappeared to?

"HEY GANJU! IF YOU CAN HERE ME SHOOT OFF SOME FIREWORKS OR SOMETHING!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

But as he turned to the side he saw a group of Soul Reapers staring him down.

**_"Nice one Ichigo…now get out of here!"_** Shirayuki yelled as the Reapers started to charge at Ichigo.

"Darn it! Why can't I just get a break already!" Ichigo shouted, running away from the small herd of Reapers chasing him.

"Stop running you coward! For the honor of Squad 11 we will kill you!" the various Reapers behind him yelled out.

Ichigo was just about ready to yell for Ganju again, but all of a sudden a Ganju came running around a corner…battered and bloody but still mobile.

"Hey Ganju! About time you showed up!" Ichigo yelled at the Shiba man…before he noticed a bunch of Reapers running after him too, "YOU IDIOT! YOU BROUGHT MORE OF THEM!"

"So did you!" Ganju yelled back, obviously having been running for a while.

Both of the Ryoka glared at each other, but kept on running. Ganju pulled his fist back, while Ichigo drew Zangetsu. The results of which was a bunch of knocked out Soul Reapers surrounding the two souls. Ichigo held his newly released blade over his shoulder, while Ganju rubbed his fists.

"I don't think that they are going to back off Kurosaki," Ganju said, watching the steadily growing group of hostile Soul Reapers.

"I know that…we're just going to have to fight our way out," Ichigo replied, raising his sword.

"Are you insane? We can't fight that many Soul Reapers and win!" Ganju protested.

But it turned out they didn't have to fight all of those Reapers, as one of them stumbled forward and fell in front of the two men. He looked quite a bit different from the other Reapers…average was the first word that came to Ichigo's mind. Unlike the universally ugly Reapers staring the group down.

"Umm…you wouldn't happen to be the Ryoka everyone's looking for would you?" the young Reaper asked hesitantly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ichigo?" Ganju asked.

"Oh yes I am…" Ichigo replied, grabbing the hapless Soul Reaper and holding Zangetsu to his neck.

"AHH! Please don't hurt me! I bleed easily!" the boy yelled, struggling against Ichigo's grip.

"Move aside if you want to see your friend live!" Ichigo yelled, holding Zangetsu dangerously close to the kid's throat.

**_"I sincerely hope you don't really mean that Ichigo…"_** Shirayuki said disapprovingly.

_"Oh of course I don't mean it…why would I kill someone who doesn't even have a Zanpaku-to?"_ Ichigo protested.

"{I would hope not Ichigo,}" Zangetsu added, in full agreement with the other resident Zanpaku-to.

Before Ichigo could come up with a witty comeback, he was distracted by the other Soul Reapers. They were watching him hold the younger Reaper back with confused looks on their faces.

"Umm…what exactly are you doing?" one of them asked.

"Holding your friend hostage, what's it look like!" Ichigo shot back, in what he hoped was a menacing voice.

The various Soul Reapers surrounding the Ryoka broke out laughing at that, "He's not our friend you idiot! That kid's a member of Squad 4, their not even worthy to clean our boots! We're from Squad 11…and we could care less what you do to him! Go ahead and kill him, it saves us the trouble of doing it ourselves!"

"WHAT? You would kill your own men?" Ganju yelled in shock.

"Apparently so…" Ichigo dryly said.

Of course, the kid in his hands started to squirm even more…wanting to get away from Squad 11 just as much as Ichigo. Not that it helped him any…Ichigo had too firm of a hold on him. But all of a sudden, a bright blew beam blasted a whole in one of the walls and took out nearly half of the hostile Soul Reapers.

"What was that?" Ganju shouted, holding a hand in front of his face.

"I don't know…and I don't care! All that matters is that only half of them are left!" Ichigo yelled, turning around and charging at the remaining Soul Reapers with Ganju running after him…the hapless Squad 4 member slung over his shoulder.

**_"Ouch…that's going to leave a mark…"_** Shirayuki said, as Ichigo barreled headlong through the group of Soul Reapers.

Of course, with how busy the group was they didn't notice the source of the attack was Chad, who stepped through the hole in the wall.

_I could have sworn I felt Ichigo's reiatsu here…_ the giant of a teen thought.

But he was distracted as a group of remaining Squad 11 members stared him down.

"Hey are you one of those Ryoka!" one of them yelled.

Chad nodded, "I guess I am."

"Then prepare to die! We can kill you in five minutes!" another S11 member shouted.

Chad just shrugged and raised his arm…blue light shining along its length.

"Sorry to disappoint you…but this will be over in two minutes," the half-Mexican teen said, as the Squad 11 members ran for their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there was the chapter. I hope it was worth the wait...though somehow I doubt it was...<strong>

**Nami: Oh come on...I'm sure they'll be happy there was an update.**

**AN: I know...but they may not review as a way of getting back for how long it took...**

**Ichigo: Again, I'm sure they won't act like that.**

**Rukia: Yeah, keep your hopes up!**

**AN: Thanks...I think...regardlessly, please leave a review on the way out, and hopefully I can get another chapter out soon...again, I'm terribly sorry for letting this go so long without an update.**


	8. Meeting

**A/N: And here is the next chapter. I know it isn't very long, but I didn't have as much time to type as I would like. I also don't have time to make a large AN, so lets just get to the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Sereitai<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think we lost them…finally," Ganju said, trying to catch his breath.<p>

"I hope so…they don't know how to give up," Ichigo added, taking a quick look out the door.

The two Ryoka had taken shelter in an old warehouse after being chased over what felt like half the Sereitai by Soul Reapers. Of course, they were just in the calm before the storm. Both Ryoka knew that if they left that warehouse without a plan in place, they would soon be running for their lives again…and it was only a matter of time before a Captain showed up.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ganju asked, sitting down next to a large box.

"We need to get to that tower at the center of the Sereitai. That's where their holding Rukia," Ichigo answered.

"Tower at the center of the Sereitai? Let me get out my map…" Ganju said, pulling a large paper out of his shirt.

The Shiba man set the paper down on the box after unfolding it. It was…a unique map…with very little detail. There was a rough drawing of the Sereitai, with the Repentance Cell at the center. It also had the major streets (the ones from the gates) marked. But it wasn't very detailed beyond that…and it even had a crude drawing of Ganju in the corner.

Ichigo looked at the map…and sweat-dropped. He knew Ganju wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, even with how little time he had known him. But this was a completely new level…

**_"Ichigo…that is not a map. That is a school child's drawing of the Sereitai…"_** Shirayuki said.

_Trust me…I know…_ Ichigo replied before saying out loud, "What sort of map is this? You drew this yourself didn't you?"

"Yes I did! Impressive isn't it? I can tell you're shocked by it," Ganju replied with a grin…completely missing Ichigo's point.

"That's not what I meant…and how exactly are we going to get past all the Captains to get to Rukia?" Ichigo pointed out.

"Rukia? Rukia Kuchiki?" a soft voice came from behind the Substitute Reaper.

Ichigo and Ganju turned around and saw the Soul Reaper from earlier, sitting against the wall. When the Ryoka turned around, the boy jumped up slightly, obviously scared.

"Ganju…why is he still here?" Ichigo asked.

"How should I know, I just held onto him when we ran away," Ganju replied, lazily flicking some dust off his shoulder.

"WHY? We can't be carrying a prisoner around while we're looking for Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, slapping his head.

"I know hot to get to Rukia…if you'll let me help you," the boy spoke up again, a determined look on his face.

"You know how to get to Rukia?" Ichigo asked back.

The boy nodded, and set out of the house. Ichigo wasn't inclined to trust him (neither was Ganju) but Shirayuki said it was at least worth a shot. So Ichigo and Ganju followed the Reaper around until he lifted up a random street tile, exposing a ladder that lead underground.

Once the little group had descended the ladder they found themselves in a sewer. There was a walkway on either side of a stream of water, with dim red lighting. It was dark, damp, and altogether unpleasant, but there wasn't anyone around. And that was the important part, since it would be much easier to rescue Rukia without getting caught.

So Ichigo and Ganju continued to follow the shorter boy around, trusting him for some reason they didn't understand. Or at least in Ganju's case…Ichigo still had his suspicions. And after a while he couldn't stop from voicing them.

"Hey kid, what's your name and why are you helping us?" the orange haired Reaper asked.

"Hanataro Yamada…I'm helping you because I don't want Miss Rukia to die," the boy answered.

That brought Ichigo up short. It was odd enough that a Soul Reaper was helping him break out a high-security prisoner in the first place. But why would he want to help Rukia in particular…and how did he know her in the first place?

"How do you even know Rukia anyway?" Ichigo asked.

Hanataro shrugged and led the group to a small alcove. Once they had all sat down, he started to explain why he was helping.

"Soon after Miss Rukia was captured she was placed in a cell in the Squad 6 barracks. I was assigned to clean that cell, and I was worried about it. Miss Rukia is a member of the Kuchiki clan after all," Hanataro said with a sad smile, "But the first time I tried calling her 'Miss Kuchiki', she corrected me. 'Call me Rukia' she said…and her voice was so kind. From that day on, I looked forward to cleaning her cell everyday."

Ichigo gave Hanataro a serious look. He had just described Rukia well, and it meant that he was at least telling the truth about knowing her. Now if only he could confirm actually wanting to rescue Rukia…

"But you see, whenever I went to her cell, she seemed so sad. Not as sad as I thought she would be, considering her sentence, but she still seemed depressed. When I asked Miss Rukia about it, she told me that it was her own fault for ending up in the cell," Hanataro continued, "But her face told me something else. When Miss Rukia noticed me looking at her, she told me that she hadn't said everything. It was then she started to tell me about you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo flinched slightly, "Me?"

**_"Of course you…did you really think Rukia wouldn't bring you up at some point?"_** Shirayuki pointed out, with Zangetsu nodding in the background.

"Yes you…she said that she was being punished for transferring her powers to a human soul, and your name came up Ichigo. Miss Rukia said that it was because of her that you had to be given her powers, and that she regretted ever doing that," Hanataro said.

It was that last sentence that broke Ichigo's back though. He stood up and started to run towards the other end of the sewer. He was not going to let Rukia die…he couldn't. Her blaming herself for the situation just made it that much worse.

_Darn it Rukia…I thought we had gone over this already…I AM going to save you!_ Ichigo thought, continuing to run through the sewer, with Ganju and Hanataro shouting out behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, I haven't had to wear this badge in a while," Renji said absentmindedly as he ran to the Squad 1 barracks.<p>

"Are you kidding me? I've _never_ worn my badge before!" Tetsuaemon Iba, the Lieutenant of Squad 7 said, running along with Renji.

"Heh, good point," Renji replied, as the two reached their destination.

The redhead stepped in first, noticing that no one was in the room. At least no one he noticed immediately, someone was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Renji, I guess you got called in too," a 'young' girl wearing a Soul Reaper uniform and Lieutenants badge said.

"Momo? You're here too?" Renji asked, looking down on his old friend.

Momo Hinamori nodded her head, "Yeah…I was called down here just like the rest of the Lieutenants…but I haven't seen Captain Aizen anywhere…I wonder where he is…"

Renji noticed that Momo seemed to be holding back tears as she said that, and mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten how much Momo idolized Aizen. Renji considered it distinctly unhealthy, but who was he to judge? He was just as obsessed with beating Byakuya for taking Rukia away from him.

"I'm sure Captain Aizen is okay Momo, don't you worry about it," Renji said, putting a hand on Momo's shoulder.

Said Lieutenant sniffed slightly, "I know that…I'm still worried though. He has been acting so odd lately."

Renji nodded absentmindedly; he had noticed Aizen acting weird all right. The man had even pulled Renji aside earlier to talk about Rukia's execution. That the Captain was convinced there was something off about Rukia's trial had shocked Renji, to say the least. It didn't make sense that someone like Captain Aizen would question a judgment from Central 46. But again, it wasn't Renji's place to question it, so he just brushed it off as the man worrying too much.

Of course, he was soon distracted as another Lieutenant walked into the room. She was a tall blonde with…large…endowments…that Renji had to struggle to not look at. It didn't help that the woman wore the single most revealing uniform in the entire Sereitai…only Nemu Kurosutchi came close.

"I wouldn't expect the rest of the Captains to show up anytime soon. They've all been busy throughout the Sereitai and Rukon," the woman said, moving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And how would you know that Rangiku?" Renji asked the other Soul Reaper.

"Because I'm a more experienced Soul Reaper than you Renji, I'm told more," Rangiku said with a grin.

_More like you are a horrible gossip and got one of the Captains drunk to tell you this…probably Captain Kyoraku,_ Renji thought snidely, but said out loud, "And yet you don't even have your own Captain here…who is he again?"

"Captain Hitsugaya…remember, the prodigy?" Iba said from behind Renji.

"Oh right…boy genius…I feel sorry for Rangiku," Renji replied, conveniently ignoring the fuming blonde.

"At least my Captain isn't a stuck up Noble prick!" Rangiku yelled, before putting a hand on her mouth as a familiar Reiatsu engulfed the group.

Standing behind the loud-mouthed Lieutenant was Byakuya Kuchiki, the 'stuck up Noble prick'. Needless to say, he was not amused with Rangiku's view of him.

"I sincerely hope you were not referring to me Lieutenant Matsumoto. You would do well to remember your place," Byakuya said, sweeping past the Lieutenants without sparing any of them so much as a cursory glance.

Rangiku glared at his back as the Noble passed by, while Renji and Iba bowed slightly. Momo just stayed where she was on the ground, since standing up would have meant getting in Byakuya's way…not a smart idea by any means.

But as soon as Byakuya was in the meeting room, Renji broke out laughing at Rangiku who turned her glare on him. Not that it phased Renji in the slightest. When you had to deal with the 'Kuchiki Death Glare' from Byakuya Kuchiki himself…a mundane glare like Rangiku's was nothing in comparison.

_I'm so going to get him back for this…_ Rangiku thought angrily turning and moving to sit in another corner of the room.

"This Captains meeting shall begin!" an old Captain said, slapping his heavy wooden staff into the ground, "Our first order of business is Captain Ichimaru's failure to apprehend the Ryoka before they could infiltrate the Sereitai."

Standing at the opposite end of the room, was Gin, who wore his typical smile. He seemed completely un-phased by the attention. In fact, it looked suspiciously like the man was enjoying it.

That got under the skin of most of the Captains, but none more so than the shortest of the group. He was the 'prodigy' that Renji and Iba had been discussing. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, the youngest Captain in the history of the Sereitai. And he had an extreme dislike for Gin Ichimaru that was getting worse when the man started talking.

"What do you mean Head-Captain Yamamoto sir? As far as I knew the boy was dead and his friends could never enter the Sereitai, after all, the wall and shield should have killed anyone who even tried," Gin said, still wearing that grin of his.

Toshiro's anger grew, and he was hard pressed to not let it show as he rebuked Gin, "You still should have checked _Captain _Ichimaru."

Gin turned his grin on Toshiro, "Well _Captain_ Hitsugaya, to check would have required leaving the door open. With Jidanbo being…indisposed…I would have had no way of keeping it open."

Toshiro was ready to give another rebuke, when Yamamoto drew the attention back up to the front.

"Regardless of Captain Ichimaru's failure to deal with the Ryoka, we can not afford to be a Captain down, not when the same Ryoka have decimated Squad 11. Captain Ichimaru is to be considered on probation, but will continue to assist in the hunt for the Ryoka.

Toshiro bit back his comment and stepped back, glaring at the back of Gin's head. If looks could kill, the fox faced Captain would have been vaporized by the intensity of Toshiro's glare. But the young Captain kept quiet as the other Captains logged various reports. Soon enough, the meeting came to a close as the Captains began to file out.

But two of them came very close to each other. One was Gin, the other was Captain Aizen. Both of them seemed to be at odds, at least they did to Toshiro who watched the exchange.

"You are lucky the Head-Captain let you off so easily Gin…but I'm not as forgiving," Aizen said calmly.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots Souske. I would suggest watching your back…you never know when someone may stab it," Gin replied, his grin never once leaving his face.

Aizen frowned at Gin, and then moved off, leaving Toshiro to wonder what was going on between the two men. They had once been the best of friends, but it seemed they had a falling out. Toshiro wouldn't complain though, since if Aizen didn't approve of Gin, the fox-faced Captain wouldn't be able to get to Momo. And Toshiro would die before he let anyone hurt his best friend…no one would touch Momo as long as he still was still breathing!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I made a little change to the timeline there. Namely since I forgot to do that meeting when it was needed. Other than that, not much to say other than please read and review.<strong>

**Oh, and THANK YOU for all the reviews. You have no idea how nice it was to get that many after how long this story was on hiatus.**


	9. New AN

**AN: Well then...I figured I should let my readers know that White Sun has in fact been adopted. In this case, by Ron the True Fan. Just look for 'White Sun Rising: Ron the True Fan Edition. I am also currently going through my version and fixing the errors I find. I'm hoping between that and reading Ron's version I might get inspired enough to pick this (or Winter War) back up. We'll see (though I am hopeful).  
><strong>


End file.
